Cold fear
by Jpbake
Summary: It has been two years since Elsa's run in with Freeze and with the help of Bruce Wayne she has finally got her kingdom recovering from their economic crisis. But when a familiar villain out of prison and looking for revenge against the queen Elsa must learn how to defend her kingdom from a dangerous foe who wants the entire kingdom to be consumed in fear. Sequel to Cold Blooded.
1. Chapter 1

**Two years ago I wrote a Frozen/ Batman crossover entitled Cold Blooded. It was supposed to be a stand alone story but two years later with the sequel to Frozen on it's way I have decided to write another one. If you haven't read Cold Blooded I would suggest reading it first but if you already have, please enjoy Cold Fear. **

On a island right off of Gotham sat Arkaham Asylum, a federal prison meant for Gotham's most deranged criminals. Most of them were put there by Gotham's Dark Knight the Batman, who pursued Gotham's most dangerous criminals each night unleashing his war on crime on anyone who dared to harm his city.

In one cell sat one of Arkham's scariest patients, Jonathan Crane, also known as the Scarecrow. Two years ago he was placed in Arkham by a couple of Batman's wards, Nightwing and Batgirl. It wasn't them two that fueled his anger for the past two years though, it was the girl who was with them, the _Snow Queen. _He had no idea where this girl came from, she just barged into his business dressed in the dumbest looking attire he had ever seen, a mech suit made of ice with a full helmet and visor with a snowflake emblem. But the suit nor the fact that she barged into his business wasn't the worst part. It was that she actually had ice powers, freaking ice powers, and it didn't look like she could control them that good. The second she got a whiff of his fear gas her powers went crazy and nearly killed him, resulting in his capture by the Batman's sidekicks. That is what fueled his anger for these past two years, and as he stared into the blank walls in his cell he kept pondering just how to get even with this _Snow Queen._

Two months ago the answer came, a mysterious woman visited his cell claiming to know the identity of the Snow Queen. The Snow Queen, the mysterious woman said was actually Queen Elsa of Arendelle. The woman also claimed she could also help get Crane escape from Arkham and get his revenge if he told her what he needed. Crane had no idea who this woman was or how she could help him, but he had been waiting two years for his revenge and was not going to turn away anybody who was willing to help him.

That is where his plan came in. Before he could bust out he wanted to send the Snow Queen a little gift. Giving the woman the orders she retrieved a dried version of his infamous fear gas and sneaked it to him in form of a letter. Next, being super carful not to touch his own fear gas and get a taste of his own medicine, he scraped it onto the edges of a sheet of paper of his own that he got from the guards. Then he wrote a letter of his own. It wasn't a welcoming letter either but one he aimed to strike fear in the heart of Arendelle's little Snow Queen, "_Fear is Coming". _

Handing it to the guard, now he waited, knowing his new assailant would be busting him out later that night.

At the stroke of midnight the van pulled up. The woman was now dressed in assassin attire, along with twenty other men and women, each one of them held a katana blade in each hand. With ninja like skills they leaped over the gates of Arkham with little trouble, before they all stormed the building.

One of the Assassins leaped onto a gargoyle right above a unsuspecting guard standing at the front entrance. Removing both blades from their sheaths she jumped down from the gargoyle and ran both her blades from the guard's neck slitting his throat. The guard fell to the ground in a pull of blood dying immediately. The head of the assassins walked over and starting digging through the guards pocket pulling his key card.

"Let's make this quick," The woman replied. "My father had big plans for Crane. The woman held the card up for the scanner to read, then the doors opened.

"Kill all the guards," The woman replied "But only Crane is to be released."

"You heard her, let's go!"

The second the assassins broke in the alarm was sounded, a dozen heavily armed guards ran up to the entrance their guns loaded and ready to fire.

"Stop now and put your hands in the air," One of the guards ordered "We will fire!"

The guards never knew what hit them, before one of them could even pull his trigger one of them lunged at full speed and swung her sword decapitating the guard. The rest of the assassins suddenly charged at full speed, despite the guards being armed with heavy assault rifles the assassins were too fast to get a shot off. As soon as they got a sighting of a assassin they moved and then killed the guard before they could fire. Only one guard actually got a hit, shooting a female assassin in the shoulder. But that action was soon followed by a blade through the guards back.

"You okay?" The leader of the assassins asked.

"I'll be fine, for the league!"

"For the league!"

Soon the last of the guards at the front entrance as slain and the assassins made their way to the next hallway. They were greeted by one guard pulling out their gun but a assassin quickly pulled out his sword and ran it through the guards chest. Several more guards ran after the assassins, but the assassins were just to fast moving. None of them were able to shoot down a single assassin before the assassins ran their katanas through every last guard.

Soon the floors was stained crimson with the guard's blood. The smell of blood overtook the hallways, but the leader of the assassins made her way to Crane's cell, stepping over the bodies of the deceased guards along the way. Finally reaching Crane's cell she grabbed the keys and unlocked Crane's cell.

"Nice to see you finally arrived," Crane replied as the woman unlocked his cell.

"Let's go," The woman replied "The guards were sure to have notified Gotham's finest before they died and I don't want to wait for them to show up.

"May I ask you one question real quickly then? Who are you, and why have you been helping me the past two months?"

"My name is Talia Al Ghul, daughter of the Demon's Head and my father has plans for you."

"Well it would be a shame to keep the man who helped free me waiting, as long as I get my revenge I'll do whatever he says."

"Oh trust me, my father's plan involves the home of that Snow Queen."

"Well then," Crane let out a wicked grin, "Lead the way."

_Two weeks later_

_Elsa found herself running through a thick and dark forest, a crow was chasing her throughout the forest, it's bright red eyes beaming down on her like a spot light. _

"_Get away!" Elsa screamed as she fired a blast at the sadistic bird. "Get away!" The ice struck the bird but it did little to stop the pursuit of the bird as it continued to chase after her. _

_Elsa looked down at her hands, her powers were useless against this thing. Turning and continuing running the crow was gaining ground. If she didn't escape it soon it would surely capture her. _

_As she ran she soon froze in her tracks as she reached her kingdom. But it was what she saw of Arendelle that caused her to scream. Arendelle was on fire, her castle was crumbling to the ground right in front of her. And hundreds of her subjects laid in the streets in a pool of blood, dead._

"_No!" Elsa screamed. _

"_Elsa!" Elsa turned around and saw Anna running towards her terrified. "Elsa help!" Suddenly the ground opened up and swallowed Anna, right in front of Elsa's eyes. _

"_Anna!" Elsa turned around and saw the crow was right on top of her. Elsa froze in terror and screamed as the crow swooped down on her. "NO!"_

Elsa gasped as she shot up from bed, panting heavily, her whole body sweating from fear. It had only been a dream, but lately for the past couple of weeks she had been having similar dreams, all of them bad, and all of them ending with the same thing, death!

Elsa heard a knock on the door. "Elsa are you okay?" Elsa let out a sigh of relief as the door opened and Anna poked her head in.

"I'm fine Anna."

"You don't look fine," Anna walked in and set next to Anna on her queen sized mattress. "You look like hell honestly. You still having nightmares?"

"Every night since that letter arrived. I don't know what it means or who sent it but it's all I've been thinking about since it showed up. I'm afraid to sleep knowing that I'll just have more nightmares. I'm exhausted throughout the day, I'm barely eating. I don't know what to do Anna?"

"Have you talked to Bruce? He's coming back to Arendelle for the grand opening of his new Wayne Tech facility."

"No I can't get Bruce involved he has enough on his plate with the crime in Gotham. Besides it's probably just paranoia."

"This is not paranoia Elsa. You and Bruce are business partners now and he just happens to be the freaking Batman for Gods sake. The ribbon cutting ceremony for Wayne Tech Arendelle division is tomorrow, at least talk to him and let him know what is going on. You can't keep going on like this or you are going to soon get sick."

"Anna I…"

"Elsa please," Anna pleaded "For me."

Elsa sighed "Fine, _after _the ceremony though, I am not going to worry him with this until the celebration is over."

"Deal," Anna said "Now try to get some sleep, you got a big day tomorrow."

"I don't think I can, not after the nightmare I just had." Elsa yawned and walked pass Anna towards the castle kitchen. "No need for you to lose any sleep over me though. Go back to bed Anna, goodnight."

Anna was worried for Elsa. Elsa had dealt with stress before being Queen. She was hoping with the economy finally better that Elsa would finally be able to relax. But now this letter had shown up saying fear was coming and now Elsa was dealing with nightmares. She prayed that whatever was happening Bruce would be able to solve it, otherwise she feared what would happen to Elsa health wise if he couldn't.

**I would like to personally thank Menatron for encouraging me to make a sequel when originally planning on Cold Blooded to be just a stand alone story, and also for casting the League of Shadows in this story. I hope this story is everything you wanted for the sequel and maybe possibly more. **


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud explosion at the first national back of Gotham, as a small purple grenade with Joker's face rolled out of the exit, smoke filling the room, Joker walked out of the bank with a big bad filled with stolen cash. Smiling he turned to the bank tellers laying on the ground unconscious from the explosion.

"Thanks so much for being kind enough to make my withdrawal," Joker laughed as he waved "I know it was a rather big one but hey a guy has things he needs to make payments on. Anyway have a nice day, I know I will."

"Stop right there Joker," The Batmobile suddenly pulled up with Batman at the controls and Robin at the passengers side.

Suddenly Joker's getaway van showed up and two of Joker's henchmen opened the back door. Smiling Joker hopped into the getaway van and turned to the dynamic duo.

"Catch me if you can Batsy!" Joker then blew Batman the raspberry as the door closed and the van took off, the Batmobile following close after giving chase.

Joker pushed his way to through passengers side of the van, and taking out a banana he quickly un pilled it and tossed the banana pill out of the window.

"Catch Batsy."

"He can't be serious?" Robin replied as Batman easily drove the Batmobile over the pill. That is when Joker pulled out a rocket launcher and fired.

"Of course," Robin sighed as Batman swerved to avoid getting hit by the rocket.

"Come on will you?" Joker griped "It's no fun if you don't stand still" Hitting a tire the Batmobile swerved as Batman struggled to keep control as it spun to a stop in front of what looked like a funhouse. Stepping out of the van Joker turned to the dynamic duo and showed off his funhouse.

"Welcome to Joker's fun land Batman and Robin. All children must be accompanied by a adult at all time, we are not responsible for any lost items, mangled and or dismembered bodies, and whatever you do don't forget to have fun and _smile!" _

"Who is he calling a child?" Robin scoffed as Joker and his men ran inside the funhouse.

"Come on Robin, after him!" Batman ordered as the dynamic duo followed suit.

As they kicked down the doors they were greeted with what looked like a hall of mirrors, with Joker's reflection shining on every one of them.

"Come one, come all, Welcome to the hall of mirrors! For our first activity, can you find which mirror has the real Joker behind it? You two in the Halloween outfits, what do you say?"

"I say your nuts," Batman responded "and I will find you!"

"Oh I hope so, it would kill the fun if you didn't, and all of this hard work would have been for nothing."

Batman through a Batarange at the first mirror smashing it, only to find nothing behind it,

"Nope, try again!" Joker's voice was heard laughing through the intercom. Robin smashed the next one, only to again find nothing behind it.

"Man this could take forever." Robin complained

"Just keep searching," Batman replied, he has to be somewhere. The two vigilante's continued to smash mirror after mirror, each one coming up empty. Finally as Batman smashed the last one the two of them found a bomb with a microphone attached to it with Joker laughing from the other end.

"Awe, you found me Good job boys. Now for the next game, run for your bloody lives or get blown to hell!"

The bomb started counting down, 5…4…3…

"Robin, run!" The two vigilantes ran as fast as their legs could take them to the next door just as the timer hit one.

The heroes made it to the next room just as the bomb exploded, Batman closed the door behind him, concealing the explosion just to the one room.

"Up here Batman," Joker whistled, Next there was a big flight of stairs with Joker waiting at the very top. "Last one to the next room is a rotten bat!"

"Your not going anywhere!" Batman and Robin ran up the several fights of stairs but as soon as they reached the top, Joker pushed a button and the stairs folding downwards transforming into a slide. That's not all though the floor opened and revealed a pit of spikes.

"Oh how embarrassing, Batman and Robin done in by a classic trick stairs and trap door gag. Pathetic I say."

It was right then that both Batman and Robin shot their grappling hooks upwards, grabbing hold of a guardrail just before falling into a pit.

"Oh your just ruining my fun!" Joker growled "Months of planning, building, putting together with my own to hands, not to mention the hands of my henchmen. I put in my hard stolen money into this and I won't let you ruin it."

Joker ran into the final room just as soon as Batman and Robin reached the top floor. In the final room dozens of Jokers appeared, all identical to the real one.

''What in Gods name?" Robin replied.

"Come and find me in this crowd Batman," Joker said somewhere in the back row. "Before we all kill you."

Batman took a swing at one of the Joker's only for his fist to go right through him. Batman was taken by surprise for a second before he felt a punch came from the back of the head.

"You picked the wrong one Batman!" The Joker laughed.

"They're holograms," Robin pointed out.

"No," Batman replied "All but one of them is."

"How do we find the right one?"

"By swinging,"

The dynamic duo swung again and again at each Joker, refusing to ease up until they found the real Joker. As Batman's fist went through one Joker he felt a bullet graze his shoulder from a few rows back.

"That was a close one that time Batsy, I almost had you."

It was time to end this, taking out a smoke bomb Batman tossed it on the ground causing the real Joker to start coughing. Then turning on his detective vision goggles Batman saw right through the Jokers and found which of the Jokers was indeed the real one. Batman then lunged at him, and as the Joker let out a nervous chuckle Batman grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Playtimes over Joker," Batman remarked.

When Joker awoke he found himself inside the Batmobile being led towards Arkham Asylum.

"What?" Joker groaned as he regained consciousness "No fair, you cheated. I spent hors of my free time putting together a funhouse for you and the boy and you don't even play fair."

"Stop talking Joker."

"I'm hurt Batman, I feel like you don't even take me seriously anymore, I put together a perfect trap and you cheat by using a stupid smoke bomb."

"Then maybe you should try harder next time."

"Oh I will, I most certainly will."

A few minutes later the car pulled into Arkham and Batman led the Joker out.

"Well home sweet home." Joker laughed "Oh I do hope the whole gang is here and they throw me a homecoming party. I have missed the Ol' gang, especially old Dent, he is already good for a conversation or _two."_

As soon as Batman pulled up to Arkham he was greeted by his close friend and alley Jim Gordan. As Batman stepped out of the Batmobile he handed over to Joker, who greeted the Commissioner with a laugh.

"Jimbo old buddy, good to see your old face again, you got a few more grey hairs since the last time I saw you, not to mention a few more wrinkles."

"Laugh while you can Joker you won't be laughing long when you see the cell we have prepared for you this time." Jim replied as Batman handed Joker over to a guard, who gladly led him away.

Once Joker was led away Jim turned to Batman "At least that's one of Gotham's criminals off the street, how's the search for Crane coming along?"

"We're still searching for him, wherever he and the league went they are in hiding, I contacted Batgirl and the Birds of Prey to go to the sacred city of 'Eth Alth'eban in order to search for them their but so far I haven't heard back from them.

"What do you possibly think the League of Shadows would want with Scarecrow?"

"I don't know Jim, but I'm definitely going to find out."

"That, I'm sure of."

As Batman returned to the Batmobile he got a incoming call from Alfred, whose face popped up on the screen. "Sir, I do hope that the case with Scarecrow won't put a damper on your future trip to Arendelle tomorrow for the ribbon cutting ceremony."

"Of course not Alfred, why else do you think I am having Batgirl take the Birds of Prey to search for them."

"Good cause I would hate to inform the Queen that you won't be there for the grand opening of a new facility that you yourself had built and is a new branch of your business."

"Trust me Alfred when have I been known to miss out on a ceremony in my honor before?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Just make sure Barbara keeps me in the loop and I shall be fine."

"Will do sir, oh I have taken the opportunity to pack yours and Master Tim's suitcases for your trip and have your suits already nice and ironed. Is there anything else you need before you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, make sure to give Dick a call."

"What for I might ask?"

"Crime in Gotham never stops I need someone to watch it while me and Robin is away."

"Can't you ever just leave Gotham to the police every once in a while."

"Can't let them have all the fun while I'm gone can't I?"

"As you wish Master Bruce," Alfred sighed "As you wish."

**Sorry if this chapter came across as crazy, I wanted to have a chapter with the Joker and wanted to think of something that I thought the animated Joker (A.K.A the best Joker) would do and the whacky funhouse came to mind. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So in honor of Frozen 2 coming out today here is the next chapter of Cold fear. Actually got to see it yesterday and it was amazing. Though I might have to change up the ending to this story considering how Frozen 2 ended. No spoilers but it won't end the way you think it will end. **

**Anyway if you didn't see Frozen 2 yesterday and are planning to see it this weekend, please enjoy this while you are waiting to see Frozen 2 yourself. **

Despite her exhaustion, a Queen's work was never done. Today was the ribbon cutting ceremony for the Arendelle Branch of Wayne tech and medical and Elsa was going to be damned if she let something like tiredness get in the way her fulfilling her duty at that ceremony as Queen. The nightmares didn't stop, despite everything she did to try to make them go away, but as she got dressed and put on her best gown, she sipped on a mug of the castles strongest coffee, hoping that will help her make it through the day.

"Oh coffee, the earths perfect nectar a gift from God to help us tired folks get through the day." Elsa replied as she took another sip of the nice warm coffee.

"Elsa," There was a knock on the door and Anna's voice was heard on the other side of Elsa's bedroom door.

"Coming Anna," Elsa opened the door and sure enough Anna was standing there, fully dressed and fully awake with the biggest grin pasted on her face.

"Today's the big day." Anna squealed.

"Anna, it's just a ribbon cutting ceremony." Elsa rolled her eyes at how big a deal Anna was making over this.

"Just a ribbon cutting ceremony?" Anna gasped then shook her head "No, no, this is not just a ribbon cutting ceremony, this is a ribbon cutting ceremony for the Arendelle Branch of Wayne tech and Medical. This is the ribbon cutting ceremony for more than a thousand new jobs here in Arendelle, this is the ribbon cutting ceremony of the end of Arendelle's econmical crisis that you've been working to get rid of for the past two years. No this is not just a ribbon cutting ceremony, this is the ribbon cutting ceremony to a new age in Arendelle, one that will change life in this kingdom as we know it."

"Okay now your just being ridiculous."

"Plus the business is ran by Bruce Wayne himself, billionaire masked crime fighter the Batman. That will really help tourism here pick up."

"No it won't because we are the only ones in Arendelle who knows his secret and it's going to stay that way. Now can you leave so I can continue getting ready."

"Um Elsa?" Anna started to giggle, "You might need to completely start over."

"Why you say that?"

"Your dress is on backwards."

"What?" Elsa looked down and her face turned red in embarrassment at her mistake "Oh come on now!"

"Still struggling sleeping?" Anna asked her tone changing to seriousness.

"Nothings changed. Everytime I do go to sleep I have nightmares," Elsa banged her head against the wall in frustration "I just wish this would go away."

"You got to tell Bruce he might be able to help."

"I don't want him to think every time he comes over that I need help with something. He has already done so much for me and my kingdom, I don't want him to start thinking I am helpless. Besides he probably has a lot on his plate in Gotham."

"You are not helpless Elsa, but this looks like something out of control. We have tried everything to get the answers to what's wrong with you. All we could figure out was that whatever that powder was that was laced on that letter you received is connected to your suffering, but neither our doctors nor the trolls know what is was. Whatever it is, it's not native to Arendelle. Let Bruce help, he's not only Batman but he's also a friend, he can figure out what is wrong."

Elsa sighed, she didn't want Bruce involved but at the same time she wanted to get rid of all these near sleepless nights too.

"After the ceremony we will tell him everything, but not until then, I don't want that to be the first thing we greet him with upon the arrival."

"Deal."

"Hey Elsa," Olaf suddenly opened the door causing startling both of the royal sisters. "I don't know if you know this yet but two very handsome rich guys in tuxedos drove up in a limo."

"Oh shit that Bruce," Elsa gasped "I'm not ready yet. Anna, you go welcome them, I'll be out as soon as I can."

Anna nodded and ran out to greet Bruce, along with Olaf and Kristoff.

"Mr. Wayne," Anna squealed with glee while shaking hand "Very nice to see you in Arendelle again."

"Well it's a pleasure to be back," Bruce then noticed someone very important missing from the welcome party. "So, where's your sister, the Queen?

"Still getting ready. You know Royalty, they always want to look their best."

"I'm here!" Elsa ran down the castle steps, panting nearly out of breath. Her dress was wrinkled and her hair wasn't combed and her makeup was smeared. Tim and Bruce both looked at each other in surprise before turning to Anna.

"This is her looking her best?"

Anna just gave a nervous grin and nodded.

"Glad to see you back in Arandelle Bruce." Elsa greeted with a tired yawn and a week handshake.

"The pleasures mine?" Bruce asked confused. "If you don't mind me asking your majesty is everything fine?"

"Yes every things great." Elsa replied in a tired voice "Why do you ask?"

Bruce then felt a tug on his pants legs, looking down he Olaf stretching out his tiny stick hands "Hi remember me, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

"Trust me," Tim answered for Bruce "Nobody can forget you." Tim then whispered in Bruce's ear "No matter how hard we try to."

"Anyway," Elsa replied "I must say I'm a little bummed the rest of your team couldn't show up. Where's Barbara and Dick?"

"Dick has moved to Bludhaven and is forming his own legacy as primary protector of that city. And Barbara, not wanting to be known as just another one of the Batman's sidekicks joined her own team of female heroes known as the Birds of Pray.

"Oh, a team of Butt kicking females I love the sound of that." Anna replied

"Well tell them that while I am a little sad they couldn't show up to today's ceremony I understand why and give them my regards." Elsa replied "Anyway the ceremony will be starting soon so we better get on our way."

Anna suddenly stopped Elsa. "Not until you make yourself more presentable to the crowd." Anna took out a mirror and showed Elsa how bad her hair, makeup and dress looked.

"Oh, your right." Elsa turned to Bruce and Tim. "Give me a few minutes."

As soon as Elsa was out of sight Tim turned to Anna. "Is everything all right with the Queen?"

"Not really," Anna admitted "She's been having nightmares as of late. We were going to discuss everything after the ceremony."

"Nightmare's" Bruce wondered to himself. Scarecrow had recently broke out of Arkham, last time he was out was when he was stopped by Elsa. Could this be connected?

The ceremony started as schedule, and Elsa, now looking much more presentable and royal, gathered outside the Wayne Enterprise parking lot to address a crowd of over two hundred excited civilians.

"My loyal subjects," Elsa began. "As you have all been aware these last couple of years hasn't exactly been the kindest for Arendelle financially. We have been through a recession, jobs have been hard to come by, but as I stand here in front of you now I can assure you things are finally looking up for our kingdom. With the help of my dear friend Bruce Wayne, employment here in Arendelle is about to skyrocket thanks to the opening of our very on division of Wayne Tech and Medical."

The audience clapped as Elsa took a giant pair of scissors and cut the ribbon. "With Wayne Tech and Medical it won't be just jobs coming to Arendelle but also money, families and tourist from around the globe. Arendelle won't be struggling anymore, we are finally looking up as a kingdom again."

As the crowd roared in applause a plane suddenly flew over the crowd gaining everyone's attention including the royal sisters.

"Did anyone schedule a fly over with this event?" Elsa asked Kristoff.

"Not that I know of?"

"Good, because that would be a bit excessive don't you think."

Bruce looked at the plane as it started flying dangerously low at the crowd. Then, gas started spraying out from the plane causing Bruce to take out his gas mask, and yell at the crowd.

"Everyone get down and don't breath in the gas!"

Everyone went into a panic and started scattering like lost sheep as the gas went into the crowd. Elsa looked at the gas in horror as it consumed over the crowd like fog. Despite Bruce's warning many of the villagers did accidently breath in the gas and they all started screaming and attacking people in a fit of horrified rage.

"Elsa, get your family inside now!" Bruce ordered as him and Tim worked on trying to control the crowd.

Elsa nodded to Anna and Kristoff to get inside, having them cover their mouth and nose with their hands in order to avoid breathing in the gas. But Elsa, scared for her kingdom turned and gazed at the gas surrounding them. Bad mistake soon, she accidently breathed in the gas and her eyes went wide in fear. She started hallucinating about the things she saw in her nightmares, a demonic crow chasing after her, her kingdom burning in flames, a loud demonic voice taunting her.

"You call yourself a queen? Yet you can't even protect your people!"

"No," Elsa started to scream covering her ears as she tried to drown out the laughing taunts in her head, "Stop!"

"Elsa it's not real!" Bruce screamed.

Elsa didn't know it though, and losing control of her emotions she accidently caused a huge blizzard to swarm around the palace. Bruce had to dig his feet into the ground to prevent from being blown away as he tried to reach Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed seeing what was going on outside. She ran to the door but Kristoff quickly held her back, not wanting Anna to get a whiff of whatever it was causing Elsa and the other people outside to panic.

"Bruce will handle this Anna. If you go out there you will end up like her too."

The Blizzard was getting more and more out of hand. Bruce was barely able to see in front of his hands as Elsa was on her knees sobbing in fear.

"You got to get control of yourself!" Bruce begged, "Whatever you are seeing it's not real."

Finally getting within arms reach Bruce grabbed Elsa's shoulder and injected her with the fear gas antidote calming her down long enough to stop the storm. Elsa then buried herself in Bruce's arms and sobbed, traumatized over what she saw in the hallucinations. Cradling Elsa in his arms Bruce turned and stared at everyone still effected by the fear gas, screaming, and running around attacking people in a fit of panic.

There was no doubt anymore, Scarecrow was in Arendelle and after Elsa, and he was going to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa didn't know when she fell asleep, or how she made it back to her room. All she knew was that it was in the mid afternoon when she woke up surrounded by her family and medical staff, along with Bruce and Tim.

Elsa groaned and rubbed her forehead before trying to sit up. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Scarecrow happened," Bruce replied

"What?"

"Do you mind giving us the room?" Anna told the medical staff. Anna figured that whatever happened to Elsa was connected to a villain Bruce had faced as Batman before, and in order to keep his identity as secret as possible, wanted to keep all those who didn't already know his secret out of the room.

"But Elsa's condition," One of the doctors protested "Whatever happened out there we need to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'm feeling better Doctor," Elsa replied "It will only be a few minutes."

The medical staff bowed to Elsa and exited the room, leaving only Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Bruce, and Tim in the room.

"What's with this Scarecrow?" Anna asked Bruce.

"The gas that was used at the ceremony," Bruce replied "It was a fear gas that causes it's victims to hallucinate and see their biggest fears. When you mentioned to me about Elsa's nightmares and how long they had been happening I knew it had matched the timeframe of Scarecrow's escape from Arkham."

"So that bastard's out." Elsa hissed.

"Your familiar with Scarecrow?" Anna asked Elsa surprised.

"I was the one responsible for putting him in Arkham last time."

"What are you talking about?" Kristoff asked

"When I was in Gotham for my protection during the Mr. Freeze incident, Batgirl and Nightwing left to go after Scarecrow. I secretly followed them and tangled with Scarecrow. I got a whiff of his gas made me panic and during my terror my powers went wild and I accidently defeated him with my ice."

"Man I love these plot twists," Olaf whispered to Kristoff, who quickly shushed him.

"But now that he's out, he must be after me for revenge."

"But how could Scarecrow cause Elsa to be having nightmares these past two weeks?" Kristoff asked "We haven't even seen any of that gas stuff until today."

"Anna, where is that letter you said Elsa received?"

"It's on the top dresser, near the very edge on the right.

Bruce took out a handkerchief to protect him from coming into contact as he walked over and picked up the letter and inspected it. As he sat the letter down some powder residue appeared on the handkerchief. "Just as I suspected."

"What is it?" Elsa asked

"The letter was laced with a powder form of his fear toxin. He once tried that exact trick years ago on several top athletes in order to bet against them and win big. It was powder instead of gas but it still caused whoever it affected to see their biggest fears. That is what is causing you to have nightmares."

"Will it go away?"

"When I injected you with the antidote to the toxin during the attack at the ceremony it should have worked for both the gas and the powder, you should be safe for here on out as long as you don't get another whiff of the gas."

"That's a relief," Kristoff breathed.

"But Scarecrow is still in Arendelle," Anna realized "He won't stop until he get's his revenge on Elsa, what if he attacks the entire kingdom next time? What if he get's inside the castle?"

"I won't let that happen," Bruce replied "If Scarecrow is in Arendelle, I will find him. In the meantime Tim will stand guard of Elsa at all times until he is found."

"With all due respect Bruce I don't need anybody to stand guard over me. My palace is swarmed with guards that will ensure Scarecrow doesn't get to me."

"And look what good that has done," Anna protested "Scarecrow has already launched a attack that nearly got you seriously hurt."

"That took us all by surprise," Elsa replied "Now that we know he's after me, he won't take us by surprise again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your majesty," A guard suddenly barged in, a look of fear on his face. "My apologies for the intrusion, but there is something you must see at once."

Elsa was led to the castle lobby where she froze and gasped at the sight of Scarecrow on TV. Elsa and Anna turned to each other, nobody said a word as they all listed to Scarcrow's threatening message.

"Citizens of Arendelle, you think your safe, you think that your mighty queen with her powers of ice can save you, but I have seen her true self."

The camera then showed a video of Elsa panicking during the attack at the ribbon cutting ceremony after getting a whiff of the fear gas. Elsa hissed as she saw the blizzard she caused in her panic.

"Don't you all see, your queen, is just as scared, and helpless as all of you. How can your Queen keep you safe, when she can't even protect her own self. Soon you will all see just how scared your Queen really is. Soon you all see she cannot protect you, nobody can protect you."

"We will see about that! Elsa screamed angrily, firing ice at the TV, shattering it.

"We will find him Elsa, I promise."

"No Bruce," Elsa interrupted "I will find him."

"Elsa you've seen what the Scarecrow can do…" Anna began to protest.

"I stopped him once,"

"You got lucky once." This time Bruce was the one who interrupted. "Scarecrow didn't understand how your powers worked, this time he does and is trying to use that against you. Your powers become unstable when you panic, he wants you to panic so you destroy Arendelle with your powers. I will not let that happen."

"Then train me," Elsa demanded "Train me so I can defend my kingdom!"

"There is no time."

"The hell their isn't! You trained Tim you trained Barbara, and you trained Dick!"

"Yes and it took them months before I felt comfortable with them even joining me in action! You are nowhere near ready to go up against someone like Scarecrow."

"Bruce, I am Queen, and as Queen I am responsible for the safety of my people. If I can't defend my people, if I can't keep them safe. Then I am failing them as Queen. Scarecrow may want me to destroy my kingdom but he also wants my people to think I can't protect them, so they live in fear. I have to stop him, not for myself, but for my people."

Bruce sighed "I understand Elsa, I really do. But also if you die out there, then Arendelle really will feel unprotected. If you want to be trained to defend Arendelle I will train you, _after_ Scarecrow is stopped."

"Bruce…"

"That's final." Bruce then departed to change into his Batman costume to hunt down Scarecrow. Elsa wanted to protest farther but Anna put her hand on Elsa' shoulder to stop her.

"Listen to Bruce Elsa, he knows these villains better than you do."

"I will not stand by helpless while a psychopath threatens my kingdom Anna." Elsa stormed off to her room, furious over Bruce's doubting her ability. "I just won't do it!"

As Elsa marched to her bedroom she instantly screamed in anger as she shot ice out at the wall. "I am not helpless, I stopped Scarecrow once, I stopped Freeze! I am responsible for the safety of my kingdom! Why does no one see that?"

"But someone does notice,"

Elsa made a ice sword, when she heard a mysterious female voice in her room, she turned around and swung it only for a hand to reach up and stop it.

"My apologies, didn't mean to startle you."

"You the hell are you?" Elsa hissed "And why are you in my bedroom?"

"My name is Talia Al Ghul, Daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, head of the League of Shadows, and I am here to offer you what you want. You want to be trained in order to be able to stop Scarecrow from threatening your home? My father can do that. See the League of Shadows are highly skilled in multiple forms of martial arts. We are the ultimate warriors. You want to stop Scarecrow? Train with us, and he will never lay a hand on you or your preciouses kingdom again."

"How can you ensure that?"

"You see the sword you swung at me?" Talia pointed at the sword in her hand. "I stopped it with only my hand and you swung it at me with full force. When my father is done with you, you will be able to not only do that but much more."

"Batman said it would take months for me to develop the skills to take down someone like Scarecrow."

"Batman is smart, but he doesn't know everything. With the League of Shadows by your side you could be able to develop what it takes to go toe to toe with the Scarecrow and win in just a little over a week."

"A week?"

"That is if you let us help you?"

"I do want to save my kingdom, and I don't want the Batman to continue to have to bail me out when danger comes."

"Well what's your answer?"

"Take me to your father."

Talia smiled "Your training will start immediately."

**I know that this chapter is a little short but I wanted to save the meeting between Elsa and Ra's Al Ghul for the next chapter. **

**Also CW's Crisis on Infinite Earth start's Sunday. Don't miss it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Talia led Elsa to a cave in the deepest part of Arendelle. It's a place Elsa admitted she never traveled, it was deep in the woods, dark, and creepy, not a place a Queen like Elsa had any business travelling to. But yet here she was, the Queen of Arendelle travelling with a complete stranger she met only a few hours ago, someone who promised she would help teach her how to protect her kingdom. She didn't know for sure yet if she could trust this woman but if there was even the slightest bit of chance that she was being truthful then she had to trust her.

"How much farther?" Elsa asked, her feet getting tired from walking for so long.

"Not long," Talia replied as they reached the cave "There is a staircase down in this cave that leads directly to the League of Shadow's current base of operations."

"Current?"

"The league operates wherever it is needed at the moment, as long as it has a Lazarus pit."

"A what?"

"A magical pit with the power to heal any and all wounds as well as raise the dead."

"Okay, I have magical ice powers and I even find the idea of the dead raising far fetched."

"It's true, that's how our leader has been able to live for more than six centuries."

"Okay, now I'm starting to question if your really a pack of highly skilled warriors or a cult group."

"Silence," Talia replied raising her hand, "We are arriving." As the two reached the stairs neither one of them said a word as they walked slowly down the _many _flights of stairs. Once at the bottom there was a huge doorway guarded by two female warriors armed with swords.

"Let us pass," Talia ordered. The two warriors didn't say a word as they opened the door. As Elsa followed Talia in there was more warriors both male and female standing in the middle of the hallway, each standing at attention with their swords raised as Talia and Elsa walked pass them. Elsa admitted to herself being a bit freaked out by all of this, but it would all be worth it should she get the training she needed to stop Scarecrow.

That's when Elsa saw it, the so called "Lazarus pit." A man was bathing in it as Talia arrived, Elsa could smell the stench of the pit from where she stood and it was enough to make her want to gag.

Stopping right in front of the pit Talia bowed to this strange man, not wanting to offend the league Elsa also bowed.

"I have brought her father, as you requested."

"Excellent daughter." The man replied, stepping out of the pit. Elsa nearly gagged at the man's exposure, this man clearly didn't know how to act in front of a queen. Two warriors quickly brought to him a robe to wear as he walked up to Elsa.

"Arise dear child."

"Child?" Elsa replied offended "I am the Queen of Arendelle and you will address me as such."

"I am quite aware of who you are," the man replied "Some call you the Snow Queen, wielding the power of ice and snow at your fingertips. But you have trouble controlling it at times do you? That is why you came to me isn't it?"

"I know how to control my powers just fine, I came here because my kingdom is being threatened by a psycho path, and I heard you could train me."  
"You heard correctly," the man replied "For I Ra's Al Ghul am the head of the League of Shadows. Everyone of these warriors you see before you I have trained myself. We are a highly skilled class, masters of every single form of martial arts known to man, our enemies shiver before us. When I am done with you, whoever is threatening you, will soon be at your feet, begging for mercy, but first…" Ra's Al Ghul snapped his fingers and soon four warriors ran up and surrounded Elsa. Elsa immediately got into defensive position not wondering what was going to happen.

"I need to know what you are already made of." Ra's then turned to his men. "Try to rough her up a bit, but don't kill her, this is just to see what her skill level is."

The warriors then picked up some wooden spears and charged Elsa, Elsa quickly made a wall of ice to try to block the warriors attack, but they were able to quickly break through it.

"Defense if good, but it will only last so long," Ra's replied as he examined Elsa's moves. "You must learn to fight back otherwise the enemy will eventually wear you out."

Elsa made some icicles in her hands and then chunked them at two of the warriors, they grazed by them, scraping their shoulders causing them to bleed and grab their injured shoulders.

"Behind you," Ra's called out. Elsa quickly turned around and had to quickly form a shield with her ice to prevent being struck with a staff.

"A great warrior must know who is in front and behind them at all times to avoid being taken by surprise. This is one of the many things you will learn while in my care."

Elsa formed a ice staff to try to fight back against the two currently attacking her. She was able to block a few blows but eventually the other two warriors were able to start getting the upper hand.

That was when Elsa pulled out a trick under her sleeve, stomping the ground she formed a patch of ice under the two warriors and caused them to trip, allowing Elsa to slam her staff into their chests, knocking them to the ground.

"Not a bad move, but remember what I said earlier about knowing who's behind you."

Elsa turned around and gasped, a warrior ran up and slammed her staff into Elsa's face knocking her off her feet and causing her to hit the ground hard, scrapping her shoulders and her elbows.

"You can't be taken by surprise."

Elsa moaned as she struggled to pick herself up off the floor. Ra's walked down to her and helped her to her feet before leading her to the Lazarus pit. Ra's then dipped a goblet into the water and poured the liquid over Elsa's scrapes. Elsa gasped as she watched her injuries magically disappear.

"The magic of the pit?"

"Is real," Ra's replied "Stick by me, and you won't just know how to defend your kingdom, you will also have access to the secret to eternal life. I have been alive for centuries, pledge your loyalty to me, and you and your family, will too."

Elsa was in shock over what Ra's was revealing to her, could all of this be true? Could this Lazarus pit really keep her and her family alive for centuries to come? If so then she could keep Arendelle safe for generations to come, be their savior, their guardian. Elsa didn't know for sure, but she wanted to see more of what the league had to offer her.

"You want me to do what Bruce?"

While Batman was searching the streets of Gotham for Scarecrow, While he was searching for Scarecrow he had time to think over what to do with Elsa. She really wanted to train to keep Arendelle safe and he couldn't blame her, the situation they were in with Scarecrow was a frightening time. But he also knew he didn't have the time to train her at the moment and Scarecrow was not going to wait until Elsa was trained to make his next move.

That's where Batgirl came in, his former partner now member of the Birds of Prey. With a team made up of all females, one a metahuman herself, they could give her the training she needed to defend her Kingdom while he dealt with Scarecrow.

"Barbara you spent the most time with Elsa when she was in Gotham, she trusts you. This situation with Scarecrow has her feeling like she can't protect Arendelle. She needs someone to take her under her wing. Someone who can train her."

"And you can't?"

"I'm going after Scarecrow. Elsa is far from ready to being in the line of duty."

"Well I'm kind of dealing with something on my own Bruce, Two Face is hitting up banks in Gotham owned by rival gangs in order to weaken them and take over. We Got a weal gang war going on in the streets and me,the Birds, and Nightwing are the only ones able to handle it since you and Robin went to Arendelle."  
"Barbara, I know you have your own team now, and I'm happy for you. I also know you have your hands full. But I'm asking you as a friend to do this for her. She is feeling helpless and needs someone to take her under their wing. Being a team of females and with a metahuman you will give her the confidence she needs right now. I wouldn't be asking you to help if I didn't think you could handle it."

Barbara sighed. "Fine I'll do it, but you owe me for this Bruce. Let me know when she will be in and me and the girls will start her training."

It was right then that Bruce got another call, this one was from Tim.

"What is it Robin?"

"Anna went to check on Elsa this morning to see how she was feeling and she wasn't in her room. No was has seen her since she stormed off last night. She's gone missing Bruce, Queen Elsa is missing.  
**Last update until after Christmas. Next week to mark the new year I will be also publishing the fourth and final installment of my long running Batgirl Saga "Batgirl: Legacy" so keep your eyes open for that. **

**Till we meet again, Merry Christmas and Happy New year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I continue I want to get personal for a second. I don't usually do this but I just have to get this out. For those who might not know I am a extreme environmentalist. I work at a zoo in my local city and before that spent a few years at a animal rehab center. I donate money when I can to environmentalist organizations to help combat poaching and raising awareness about animal conservation. So the news about the devastating wildfires in Australia has struck a nerve on me like one I have never had before. These fires have claimed the lives of hundreds of million animals, possibly wiping out a entire species of rodent and are threatening to wipe out species that previously have never been threatened before. These fires were created by men's carelessness, ignoring burn bans and now nearly the entire continent is on fire. My childhood heroes the Irwin family are doing what they can from the Australia zoo and has saved over ninety thousand creatures but the more these fire burn the more animals are at risk. If you can donate to help Australia with these fires and even if you can't please prey for them, these fires are unlike ones I have ever seen. **

**Just wanted to share that real quick, back to the story. **

Elsa was hoping no one had noticed she was gone, last thing she wanted was for Anna to worry about her again, and with everything going on with the Scarecrow and the fear gas, noticing her gone would send Anna into straight up panic mode. Sure enough though the moment Elsa walked into the castle doors Anna was there along with Kristoff, Olaf, Robin and even Batman. Elsa didn't have a chance to say a word before Anna leaped into her arms and started crying out of concern.

"Where were you? I went to your room earlier this morning to check on you and you was gone. With the Scarecrow after you I thought you had been abducted."

"Don't worry about me Anna I'm fine, I always am."

"What was you doing out there?" Kristoff asked sternly. "You know the Scarecrow is after you."

"So I am supposed to just hide in my own castle like a scared child? I am Queen I will not play the damsel in distress role."

"Well no but until Scarecrow is captured and you have the proper training I am in charge of keeping an eye on you." Robin scolded.

"Well what a fine job your doing right now." Elsa mocked.

"Where were you?" Batman growled.

Elsa sighed "I was getting some training, I will not stand down and hide while my kingdom is being threatened.

"And just who could possibly be training you?" Anna asked "None of our guards is trained for a threat like Scarecrow and Batman is busy looking for Scarecrow."

"It is a group, they are located deep in a far away part of Arendelle. They call themselves the League of Shadows..."

Elsa didn't have time to continue before Batman stopped her "The league of Shadows are here in Gotham?"

"You know these guys?"

"Where are they Elsa?" Batman urged

"I don't know for sure.."

"I don't buy that, where are they Elsa?"

"There's this cave on the East side of Gotham, in the woods, but it's pretty far away and..." Before Elsa could finish Batman was already gone.

"Geez what's got him in a tizzy?" Elsa thought.

"You have no idea who the League of Shadows is do you Elsa?" Robin asked his arms crossed in disappointment.

"No, why should I?"

"Elsa, the League of Shadows, are a group of highly trained Assassins."

"What?" Anna gasped

"Their leader Ra's Al Ghul is a terrorist that has tried to destroy Gotham on more than one occasion."

"Well at least they are trying to give me the training that I need to protect my kingdom, something that you and the Batman have refused to do so far."

"We aren't trying to deny you training Elsa but it has to be done at the right time. You are asking for training while there is somebody out to kill you."

"Yeah so I can defend myself from him."

"So you align yourself with a terrorist organization?"

"I didn't know they were terrorist, geesh you think I'm so desperate I would allow myself to willingly be trained by criminals. I'm not stupid."

"Look Elsa, I understand you want to protect your kingdom, I really do, Bruce does to. That is why he has arranged for you to be flown back to Gotham to be trained under Barbara."

"You are sending me away from my home now? While there is a maniac trying to threaten it?"

"So you can be trained properly like you want, so by the time you return you can properly defend your kingdom."

"Yes and in the meantime I will have proved Scarecrow right that I cannot protect my home from him. Batman will get all the glory and I will look helpless, again."

"Elsa, nobody thinks you are helpless." Anna encouraged. "Not me, not Kristoff, not Arendelle. Everybody knows you are doing a great job in Arendelle. There is somethings though that are just to big for you, and there is nothing wrong with that."

"You don't understand though Anna," Elsa said, her eyes starting to become wet with tears. "I am the Queen, I am responsible for everything that happens in Arendelle. It's safety rests on my shoulders. If I can't protect it from a threat like Scarecrow what will that make me look like to the rest of the kingdom?"

"Elsa look at me," Anna replied putting Elsa's face in her hands as she looked her in the eyes. "Arendelle will not think any less of you just because you are relying to Batman for help. And if anybody does, when you get back to Arendelle, when you are properly trained to defend Arendelle, you will show them just how bad ass you are, okay?"

Elsa sniffed as she wiped away a tear and nodded.

"I'll let Barbara know you are coming." Robin replied "You leave first thing tomorrow morning, no exceptions."

"Don't worry Elsa, this will not change Arendelle's opinion of you at all." Anna encouraged "Now let's go pack your bags, you will be gone a while."

"Maybe Arendelle won't think less of me," Elsa replied under her breath as she gave in, "But I will."

"Ra's Al Ghul is in Arendelle?" Barbara gasped as Batman was filling her in on everything happening with Elsa

"Yes and Elsa was training with him, right after I told her to wait until after I took down Crane."

"She is a Queen Bruce, she technically doesn't have to listen to anybody."

"No, but I was hoping she would at least listen to common sense."

"So do you think Ra's is working with Crane in someway?"

"Don't know yet, though it would explain how Crane got out of Arkham, the only thing I am certain of though is that Ra's is using Elsa, he has some kind of plan for her, and I am going to find out what."

"Careful Bruce, you might be able to go toe to toe with Ra's but he does have one advantage over you and it has nothing to do with his skills."

"I can handle Talia, I have before."

"Tell that to the picture you have of her next to Catwoman at the Batcomputer."

"Don't make me take away your Batcave privileges." Batman than arrived at the cave that Elsa said was where the League was. As he entered the cave he soon found a stairwell that took him directly to the entrance of Ra's lair, where five armed assassins, two female and three male approached him.

"Halt intruder, you are not worthy to enter the lair of the League of Shadows." Batman didn't answer, instead just grabbing one of the male assassins by the back of the head and slamming the assassin's face into his knee instantly knocking him out. A female assassin charged Batman but Batman leaped out of the way, grabbed her by the collar and yanked her to the ground, he then grabbed her spear and swung the back end of it against a male assassin's face. the second female assassin charged at him but he quickly dodged and delivered a punch to her gut, before slamming her face into the front doorway. As the first female assassin got up she took a swing at Batman, who quickly dodged it and grabbed her, throwing her into the final assassin. Batman quickly ran up to both of them before they could get up and slammed both of their heads into the ground knocking them out.

With the assassins taken care of Batman reached into one of the female assassins pockets and grabbed the keys unlocking the front entrance. Once he entered he saw Ra's sitting in the middle of the room on a throne next to Talia, hundreds of assassins approached Batman, heavily armed and ready to kill on command. Instead Ra's just lifted his hand.

"You got to admire their loyalty to me detective, ready in the blink of an eye to protect their leader, willing to go to any lengths for their leader without even a question, something even your team is unable to do."

"You know why I'm here Ra's."

"I do," Ra's replied "I knew that the world's greatest detective would figure out that the Queen of Arendelle had seen me, but I hope you realize that _she _came to me. Sure my daughter sought her out, but she didn't make the Queen come my way, she did that herself."

"Stay away from her Ra's or I won't come so peacefully next time."

"So you can control me the same way you control the league."

"A man can't gain power if he's not willing to take control of his allies, Batman, after all isn't that what you do with your sidekicks?"

"What do you want with her Ra's?"

"The same thing I always wanted with you, someone I can pass the league to when I'm gone. You always refused every offer I gave you, I even offered you my daughter's hand in marriage, but you always shot down every single one of them. But with Elsa as the new Demon's head, the League could soar to new heights not even I could reach."

"I will make sure that doesn't happen. Last thing I will do is let you turn Elsa into the monster you are."

"I don't think that's your decision to make Batman, you have no control over the Queen, she came to me on her own free will and she will make her own choice. You can't stop her."

"Don't underestimate me Ra's you should know by now that's unwise."

"And you should know the consequences of picking a fight with the Demon's head."

"I'm watching you Ra's." Batman then stormed out of the lair, Ra's didn't say a thing until Batman was gone, then he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"And I'm Watching you Bruce, I always am."


	7. Chapter 7

Barbara Gordon waited at the airport for Elsa's plane to arrive in Gotham, joining her was three other ladies, the first was Dinah Drake, the Black Canary, a blond haired woman dressed in mostly black spandex, the second was Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, the third was a Japanese woman called Tatsu Yamashiro, Katana. Together these four women made up the all female crime fighting team known as the Birds of Prey.

"You didn't tell us you was bringing in a possible knew member to our team," Dinah told Barbara as the plane arrived at the airport.

"We're not, Elsa is just here for training."

"So she's a apprentice then?" Helena questioned.

"All you need to know is that Batman wants us to train her, her kingdom is being threatened by Scarecrow and she has been really down about not being able to defend it. She wants training so that she won't be able to constantly rely on Batman to bail her out of trouble."

"And Bruce couldn't handle it himself why?" Tatsu asked

"You know Bruce, he's always to busy."

As the plain landed Elsa walked out and was greeted with a hug by Barbara.

"Nice to see you again to Barbara."

"Call me Babs, I like to think of us as friends."

Elsa turned and noticed the other three bowing to her, showing respect to her title. "I take it these three is your new team."

"Yep, that is Dina Drake the Black Canary, Helena Bertinelli, the Huntress, and Tatsu Yamashiro, Katana."

"Um, are you sure it's a good idea for her to know our identities?" Helena asked

"Well if she's going to train with us she might as well."

"Don't worry I'm good with secrets," Elsa ensured "I know who Batman is to and I've kept his secret. You don't have to worry about me. But just so we are clear, I am not here to join any team, I just want training so I can defend my kingdom properly."

"Well you definitely have come to the right group of girls." Helena ensured, between the four of us we have mastered at least half of all known martial arts and fighting skills out there."

"Oh trust me it's way more than half sweetheart," Dinah corrected.

It was about a thirty minute drive to the Birds of Prey's lair. When they arrived Elsa noticed it was a old warehouse decorated with punching bags, weights and target ranges.

"Each of us has a different fighting style and skills so we have this place set up to match each of their different skills set." Barbara replied. "I am skilled in martial arts, Black Canary has her Canary cry."

"What's that?"

"Cover your ears."

"Why?"

"Trust me."

Dinah then let out a super high pitched scream that nearly knocked Elsa to the floor. "That's why." Dinah said with a smirk when she was done.

"Remind me to not get in a shouting match with you." Elsa joked as she picked herself off the floor.

"Huntress is an expert marksman," A ball launching machine commonly used in baseball practice started shooting out tennis balls, firing and reloading her crossbow like a breeze she easily shot each ball and stuck them to the wall with her arrows in a single try."

"Impressive," Elsa replied in shock. "I suppose that Katana is a skilled sword fighter with her Katana then?"

"Oh not just that." Katana replied "My blade is not just a ordinary sword, it is the Soultaker, with it I keep the soul of my deceased husband in it so he can always be with me at all times, I also can trap the souls of my enemies in it."

"Okay then...?" Elsa replied a little uneasy "Remind me to never become your enemy, I like my soul where it is, with me." Elsa then turned to Barbara. "So you have something for me to train with?"

"You see those targets over there?" Barbara pointed at a dozen targets on the far side of the room. "See if you can shoot an icicle in every last one of them, one of the most important parts of being a good crime fighter or just trying to defend yourself of someone period is making sure you hit your mark. Pretend that those targets is someone trying to hurt your kingdom and hitting the bullseye will take them down.

"Okay then," Elsa breathed, forming two icicles in her hands she then tossed them at two of the targets, without even stopping she formed two more, then two more again until she had tossed one at every last target. Stopping and catching her breath she checked on her work, she was shocked to see that she actually got them all on the bullseye.

"Nice work," Helena admired. "Not a bad shot for a beginner."

"I used to make a snow dart board in my room when me and Anna was little and play darts. I would always beat her of course," Elsa replied with a laugh.

"That wasn't bad," Barbara complemented "But now let's see how you do with a moving target." Barbara had Dinah and Tatsu bring out two more ball launchers and placed one on each of Elsa's side to go with the one in front of her. "In real life the enemy won't stand still you need to make sure you can hit a moving target before it gets to you. When we fire these balls at you I want to make sure you will be able to hit them before they hit you."

"I'm ready," Elsa let out a exhale as she got herself in fighting position, then they turned on the machines. Elsa had to quickly dodge as several balls launched themselves in her direction.

"This exercise doesn't only test to see if you can hit a moving target," Barbara replied as Elsa shot a blast of ice at one of the balls, freezing it. "But also tests your reflexes to see if you can dodge a strike coming your way."

"Are you always outnumbered like this?" Elsa replied as she struggled to keep up with the dozens of balls coming at her direction."

"Sometimes," Helena smiled almost in amusement at how much Elsa struggled to dodge some of the fast balls. "But hey you never know so you got to be ready."

As Elsa got pelted in the shoulder by one of the balls she let of a scream and shot ice out from every direction, freezing nearly ever ball and sending several sticking to the wall impaled on icicles. Calming down she turned and saw the other ladies ducking behind the equipment.

"Okay," Barbara exhaled once the danger had passed "Word of advice, shooting your powers in all directions like that in battle might not be the best choice, especially if there are innocent bystanders around. You don't want them to get caught in the cross hairs."

"Sorry," Elsa replied embarrassed. "I just got overwhelmed and I took to extreme of action."

"When a danger comes, your going to get overwhelmed at times," Barbara replied in a calm matter putting a arm around Elsa and staring straight at her. "But you must not panic and make a bad decision. The safety of your kingdom and those you care about rely on you staying calm and not making a drastic decision like you just did. Stay calm, think, don't panic. You do that, you will shine, you got potential Elsa."

They were all interrupted suddenly by a voice coming in through the police radio that Barbara kept on her desk.

_"Reports of a possible robbery at Sphinx antique shop" _

"You actually have a police radio at your desk?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"My dad's the commissioner, you'd be surprised at the stuff I can get my hands on," Barbara then turned to the rest of the team. "Suit up girls."

"Wait I want to come too?" Elsa replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Dinah replied "No offense but your have just started training."

"You ever heard of training on the field?" Elsa replied "I'll follow your lead and learn by studying."

"You don't even have a outfit though?" Tatsu replied.

"Ice powers remember." To the surprise of everyone Elsa transformed her dress into a ice Mech suit complete with a jet pack, helmet and visor and a snow emblem on her chest plate.

"What was that you was saying about a suit Tatsu?" Elsa smirked as she showed off her look.

Everyone just stood speechless for a second before Helena finally spoke up "Okay, I have no idea how you will do on the field but I got to admit that was pretty cool."

A few minutes later the Birds of Prey plus Elsa was all suited up and arriving at the antique store. A perfectly cut circle was carved in the window letting the female crime fighters know that they had already made their way into the store.

"Keep a eye out ladies whoever our thief is might still be in the store." Batgirl ordered

"Follow our lead Elsa," Black Canary whispered.

"Actually on the field, I think I will go by Snow Queen."

Dinah turned and gave Elsa a confused look "Snow Queen, like the fairy tale? Are you serious."

"Hey it's better then Black Canary, canaries aren't black, your not black, the name doesn't make much sense."

"If you say so."

"Both of you, hush." Katana whispered as the five of them entered the store. They suddenly saw the shadow of a body laying on the floor. Running up to him the five of them noticed that it was the body of the store owner, his neck had been slashed and he had bled out. Batgirl put her finger to his neck and shook her head.

"He's dead."

"Who could have done this?" Elsa asked "And for what?"

Batgirl examined the slash marks on his neck "There are three slashes, each of them about a centimeter apart, the slashes were clean, like a single swipe. I don't know who did this yet, but whoever this was, they knew what they were doing."

"Batgirl," Huntress tapped on the shoulder, there was noises coming from the rooftop.

"Come on ladies." Batgirl pulled out her grappling hook and grappled to the roof, the others soon climbed to the top and followed suit. Once on top of the roof they saw a lady dressed in a black cat suit running on the rooftop carrying a black bag.

"Catwoman!" Batgirl snarled "I should have known."

"I know how this looks Batgirl." Catwoman hissed turning around.

"Whatever you stole, turn it over now."

"I'm not stealing anything, I am protecting it."

"From who? The man you just murdered?"

"Batgirl, you of all of you ladies have to know murder's not my thing?"

"If that's the case hand over what's in the bag and we will figure this case out together."

Catwoman frowned and turned the other way. "Sorry, but this is my mission." Catwoman then leaped to the next rooftop causing the others to give chase.

"Black Canary, your cry now!" Batgirl ordered. Black Canary let out her six sonic screamed towards Catwoman's direction, knocking her to the floor. Her bag went rolling towards Elsa's direction, stopping at her feet. Elsa picked up the bag and reached inside to pull out a six inch golden statue of a Sphinx cat.

"All of this trouble for a cat statue?"

"This is not looking good for you Selina." Huntress replied.

"Okay, yes, I went to the shop to steal the Sphinx cat and add it to my collection of statues, but someone else was there trying to steal the same thing, the store clerk was already dead."

"Give us one good reason why we should believe that?" Katana replied "The murder victim had three slashes on his neck, and I happen to notice your right claws have blood stains on them. Now how is that possible?"

"I got in a fight with the real killer, and if you give me time to find them I will prove it."

"Sorry Selina, but not this time," Batgirl replied "This time I got to take you in."

"Well I won't let you stop me." Catwoman pulled out her bolas and wrapped Batgirl, and Black Canary in them before throwing a smoke pellet on the ground and disappeared by the time the smoke cleared.

"We got to go after her," Elsa growled about to take to the skies.

"No Elsa, she can't go to far." Batgirl answered as Katana slit loose the bola's with her blade. "Right now I got to inform my dad about the murder victim and have them put a all alert out on Catwoman. Once a alert comes in, we will have her."

"Nice job keeping up by the way." Huntress replied "Not to bad for a beginner."

Elsa didn't respond as she turned and stared off in the direction that Catwoman disappeared. She came here for training so she could go back and stop one threat, instead she got herself caught up in a mission of her own.

Back with the League of Shadows Talia was walking up to her father with news about the Queen of Arendelle. "Batman has sent Queen Elsa to Gotham father. I have a feeling he is on to us."

"Is the Queen alone or with company?" Ra's asked

"She is with company, four in fact, the Birds of Prey, I heard they are going to be training her."

"Go to Gotham, keep an eye on her, than report back to me. She will choose the League of Shadows, she will be my successor, or Arendelle will pay the price."

**You really didn't think I would go through all the trouble of putting in the Birds of Prey and not give them their on mission did you? That would be such a wasted opportunity. Plus I thought it would be a good way to give Elsa some extra training by having her on the field during a case. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I wanted to wait until after I saw Birds of prey (And the fantabulous Emancipation of one Harley Quinn) to upload this since the Birds of Pray is in this story and I wanted to review it and compare it to the Birds of Prey I know. **

**Firstly I want to say that Harley is way better in Birds of Prey than in Suicide Squad, this actually felt like the Harley that I enjoy reading in the comics, badass, don't take shit from nobody, and crazy as hell. Margot Robbie finally sold me as Harley Quinn and definitely showed she read up and studied the character in the comics because she got the role down cold. The one issue I had was that this was more of a Harley movie than birds of prey. Black Canary, Huntress, and Montoya played second to Harley the whole time which was a little bit of a bummer because Black Canary and Huntress are good enough characters to deserve more of a spotlight than what they got, plus there was no Barbara Gordon which was a letdown because YOU CAN'T HAVE THE BIRDS OF PREY WITHOUT BABS IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT! Hopefully we get a real Birds of Prey movie in the future and this time bring in Barbara so it's just not a Harley film with the Birds as guest stars. **

**Overall all though despite my nitpick I still enjoyed it, it was fun, wacky, and definitely easier to sit through than Joker, at least Margot Robbie knew that Harley was supposed to crack jokes and be funny unlike the crew behind Joker that made him super serious and depressing. Not my Favorite of the Post Dark Knight Trilogy DC movies but I still enjoyed it enough to give it a recommendation. **

**Now back to Elsa and my Birds of Prey crew. Enjoy. **

"We should have gone after her," Elsa replied as her and the Birds of Prey returned to base. "With the five of us searching the city she wouldn't be able to get far."

"And she won't." Barbara insisted "Need me to remind you I am a tech genius with the best computer hacking skills in Gotham city. There is no place in Gotham that she can hide from me. But for us to be successful we need to catch her off her guard. Catwoman is to skilled to be taken down in regular brawl, she knows the four of us to well."

"She doesn't know me though," Elsa countered "She doesn't know what I am capable of."

"Your skills are good Elsa, and you definitely show potential, but Catwoman is smart, even if she doesn't catch on to your gifts immediately, she will over time, and she will know how to counter it."

"Then I will just have to make sure I take her down quickly."

"Elsa I'm telling you, wait until she shows herself again, then we all attack as a team, combine our strengths, then take her in there. Anything less is to much of a risk."

"She's right," Black Canary replied putting a hand on Elsa's shoulders. "We'll get her don't worry, until then we will continue on your training."

While Elsa wanted to argue some more she knew she was still just the student to these professional crime fighters. So with a sigh she gave in for now and nodded in understanding.

That didn't stop the urge Elsa was filling to go after Catwoman. Despite Barbara taking the night shift like she always did, and despite allowing Elsa to stay at her place while she was in Gotham, Elsa still lay awake at night tossing and turning, knowing that Catwoman was still out there.

"Where will she strike next?" Elsa thought in her mind as she tossed in her bed "What if she kills again?" As Queen when there was a criminal loose in her city she would send her finest men out into Arendelle to search day and night until the person was caught and brought to justice. She wasn't in Arendelle though, so there was no one except them to go after her. She just couldn't wait for Catwoman to strike next she had to do something. With a sigh Elsa forced herself up and walked towards Barbara's rrom.

"It's been a long time since I've done this." Elsa replied to herself as she pulled the picture frame that turned Barbara's room into a secret lair. Like last time Alfred's head showed up on Barbara's computer screen. You again your majesty?" Alfred replied in surprise seeing Elsa on the other side of the screen. "I thought when Barbara said she was going to be training you that it didn't mean you would be sneaking off doing things behind her back."

"Well if she complains I will tell her as Queen she can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"You really do throw your title around like it's money don't you?"

"It's my way of showing my power and authority. Now I need you to give me the name and location of Catwoman."

"Miss Gordon is already out looking for her as we speak Your majesty."

"She's waiting for her to show herself again, I want to go after her in her home turf before she strikes again."

"I can give you her location but need me to remind you that you are still not on the exact level as Barbara."

"I got my own secret weapon."

"Your powers I know, but they can only take you so far, anyway I am sending you her location as we speak, her name is Selina Kyle by the way. While I most certainly do not approve of this, I know I would be wasting my breath if I tried to stop you so here you go." Selina's address then showed up on the screen.

"215 Main street, apartment C got it." With a flick of her wrist Elsa then transformed her outfit into her mech suit and headed towards the window.

"Your Majesty one more thing," Elsa turned around as Alfred addressed her through the computer. "Not everything is always how they appear to be, Ms. Kyle may appear to be the killer due to what you walked into but there is sometimes more to the story then what you might realize."

"First I will find her, then we will find out what the story is." Then Elsa jumped out of Barbara's apartment window and flew off.

Selina's apartment was thirty minutes from where Barbara's was, as she flew up to the complex she examined each apartment to see which one was holding her target. After a quick search she found it, apartment C on the second floor. Flying up she pressed a small button on the wrist gauntlet and a small ice ray popped out. She then shot it at the window turning it into pure ice. She then shot out a icicle and shattered the window before flying in to find her target.

"Selina!" Elsa cried out once she was inside. "Selina show yourself, your under arrest!" Elsa searched every room, every inch of the apartment only to find to her disappointment Selina wasn't there.

"Shit!" Elsa hissed, "Probably out to hit up another jewelry shop." Elsa looked around Selina's apartment and noticed a huge collection of cat related statues, as well as a huge collection of diamonds, gems and other fancy jewelry that someone living in the type of apartment like Selina's could afford.

"How many places have you robbed Selina?" Elsa thought "How many lives taken?" Elsa created a small light ice silk bag to place the stolen jewelry and statues in. Then after that she sat down on Selina's living room couch and waited for her arrival. She was going to take her in, she was going to put a end to her jewel heist and return everything she stole, and she was going to insure Selina was put away for a long time. She didn't know when Selina would return, but she was willing to wait all night if she had to.

Luckily she didn't have to wait all night, a hour in to Elsa's ambush Selina walked into her living room, the moment she turned on the lights she froze at the sight of Elsa sitting in her living room chair, her ice ray pointed towards her.

"Shit!" Selina barely had time to duck as Elsa fired her ice way towards her, narrowly missing her and freezing her door.

"Selina Kyle, your under arrest for robbery, and murder!" Elsa hissed as she aimed her gauntlet at Selina again, once again Selina barely had time to avoid getting hit as Elsa continued to fire. She had no idea who this new girl was but she was not giving her a chance to even get close enough to attack. And these powers? They were similar to those of Mr. Freeze, but Freeze and Nora hadn't been seen in three years now, and this chick looked nowhere near Nora's age.

"New girl I don't know who you are but you have really not picked the right time to make wild accusations about me," Catwoman threw a set of bolas at Elsa, only to see to her shock Elsa freeze them before they reached her.

"Oh crap." Selina tried to make a dash to the hallway but Elsa formed a ice wall blocking her path trapping her. Cornered Selina extended her claws and got in fighting position. "You know what a cat does when it's cornered right?" Lunging towards Elsa, she raised her arm back to strike, only for Elsa to shoot out her ice, coating Selina's arm in ice.

"What the...?" Selina gasped. Elsa then encased both her feet in ice completely trapping her.

"As I said Catwoman, your under arrest."

"Wait," Selina pleaded, "I know you are new, so you aren't aware of my reputation among Gotham criminals, but you got to know, I am not a killer."

"I saw you fleeing the scene of a crime where a murder took place!" Elsa hissed "There was bloody claw marks on the deceased's neck, you had blood on your claws."

"I already said, the blood on my claws got there from a fight with the real killer, I admit that I was there to steal the statue but I was not and am not a killer."

"Then who was he!? If you didn't kill him than who?"

"I don't know, all I know is that the killer also had some sort of claws, that must explain the marks and the birds found. I have made a lot of enemy's in Gotham for allying myself with Batman on multiple occasions instead of the Gotham underworld. It's a dangerous world out there new kid, and a girl has to align herself with the one that gives her the best shot at survival, that's Batman. Yes I am a thief, I only look out for myself, but unlike most of the scum in this city I do have a conscious. Whoever killed that guy obviously knew I was going to be there that night and is trying to frame me. If you give me a chance I can prove it to you."

Elsa didn't know if she could believe Catwoman or not, but she did know what it was like to not be trusted after her powers were first exposed to Arendelle during her coronation, so despite her better judgement she freed her and let her go. "I will be watching you Selina, I expect daily updates, and if you dare try to leave Gotham I will have the entire Birds of Prey after you, you betray me or turn out to be lying, I will be taking you to prison in a block of ice, do I make myself clear?"

"I read you new kid."

"The names Snow Queen," Elsa responded as she walked towards the exit.

"Like the fairy tale? Needs work."

Elsa shook her head as she flew off "What is it that people have with my superhero name?"

As Elsa arrived back to Barbara's apartment complex she saw a shadowy figure standing in the parking lot.

"Love the suit," Elsa recognized the voice, it was the same one that found her in Arendelle and took her to the league of shadows, Talia "Though the snowflake emblem on the chest kind of ruins the fear affect, I would suggest going with a different emblem."

"What are you doing here?" Elsa demanded

"Why to take you back to the league of course, you still have training to do."

"You going to train me to be a killer like you?" Elsa chastised "I know who you people are now, and if I had known when you first showed up I would have had my guards take you in custody right then."

"Like they would have stopped me, you really have no idea how powerful the league is do you?"

"No, but at the same time you don't know how powerful I am!" Elsa shot out icicles at Talia, only for her take out her sword and easily strike them down before getting in a fighting stance.

"Is that the best you got?"

"Hardly!" Elsa shot out a wave of ice with one hand, causing Talia to run to her left, with her other hand she caused a patch of ice on the ground hoping for Talia to slip allowing Elsa to encase her. Only Talia spotted it and jumped in the air above the line of fire, she then took out a dagger and chunked it at Elsa's direction causing her to have to quickly dodge to avoid getting sliced.

"If you had continued training with us you would have learned that we are trained to spot traps the second they appear," Talia landed in front of Elsa, took out her sword and swung it, Elsa quickly ducked and fired at Talia's right leg, encasing it. Growling Talia took out another dagger and stabbed at the ice, breaking it. "Impressive move, but you are going to have to do better than that!" Talia then swung her sword again, this time Elsa was able to swerve to her right, grab Talia by the wrist, grab the blade and freeze it, shattering the sword in front of a horrified Talia.

"You tell the League, I don't need there training, I am not a killer, and I will not allow you to groom me into one."

"If that's what you wish," Talia quietly slipped another dagger out of her pocket, "Then so be it!" Talia quickly threw the dagger with all her power, hitting Elsa in the shoulder, the blade piercing through her suit. Talia than ran up towards Elsa, kicked her in the face knocking her to the ground. Getting on top of Elsa she pulled out the dagger and placed her blade inside Elsa's mouth, ready to run her blade through her throat from the inside.

"If you won't join the league, then you will parish with the rest of them."

Talia suddenly felt a arrow go into her shoulder blade. Turning around she saw Huntress, Black Canary, and Katanna all running up to her as Huntress readied her crossbow again.

"Next one goes into your throat, now you are going to back off and leave now, or else I'm sure Batgirl will understand that my actions were in self defense."

Growling Talia turned and looked at Elsa before removing her blade from Elsa's mouth. "You win this round Elsa, but this ain't over." Talia then retrieved as Huntress ran up to Elsa and helped picked her up off the floor.

"You okay?"

"A lot better than I would be if you didn't show up right then, thank you. We need to get a message to Bruce, I have a feeling my kingdom is in more danger than I thought."


	9. Chapter 9

"Talia was here?" When Barbara heard the news of Elsa's near brush with death she nearly fell off the chair she was sitting in at her desk.

"She somehow found out about us and came after her," Helena continued "She would be dead if I didn't intervene when I did.

"What does Ra's want with her?" Dinah asked

"Ra's always wanted Bruce in order for him to be the hair to the league of Shadows, it's possible with Elsa being a queen and possessing ice powers that he feels she could be a more powerful leader and assassin then even him."

"Well tell him I ain't interested," Elsa replied "I may possess these great powers but they ain't a weapon to kill."

"We really need to let Bruce about this," Dinah responded. "Talia might be in Gotham but Bruce is still in Arendelle with the rest of Elsa's family, he can put a stop to this before the league comes after Elsa again.

"I agree," Elsa nodded "But in the meantime I must let you know I went after Catwoman last night."

"By yourself?" Barbara gasped "Are you nuts?"

"Maybe?" Elsa shrugged "But I held my own pretty fine against her. She claims she's being set up, and even offered me the chance to let her prove it to her."

"And you bought it?" Helena asked

"I said I would give her a chance, but warned her if she was lying I would take her down myself. Alfred insisted I give her the benefit of the doubt due to her history."

"Elsa, you are a good Queen, and very compassionate," Tatsu responded "and that's a lovely trait to have, but we saw her at the scene of the crime, saw her with the stolen item."  
"We don't know the whole story," Elsa countered "As Queen I have judged many trials, and before I could reach any verdict I made sure i knew the whole story. We don't know the whole story yet on Catwoman. She claims she's being framed, if she proves to be lying I will be the first one to go after her, but we need the whole scoop, not just what we think we know."

Barbara stroked her chin impressed "You got the making of a good detective Elsa. Okay, so how are we going to reach her?"

Suddenly the bat signal started shining in the sky attracting all five girls attention.

"I would say by Bat signal." Helena responded.

Quickly changing into there outfits the five girls arrived at the GCPD rooftop where Catwoman waited for them.

"Snow Queen, I really hope you talked some sense in your new friends to give me a chance."

"If she didn't you would be on the floor by now." Batgirl replied "So I hope the reason you are shining the signal is because you have some info to prove your innocence."

"As a matter of fact, I do." Catwoman purred pulling out a picture and a brown envelope.

"Swiped these from GCPD it's the file of a recently escaped inmate from Blackgate prison.

Barbara took the file and looked at the name of the inmate "Benjamin Turner."

"Ring a bell?"

"Yes, he also goes by the alias Bronze Tiger. But I see how that fails to prove anything, several prisoners has escaped both Blackgate and Scarecrow."

"Well, maybe this will help prove my story," Catwoman then pulled out a cut out of a news story from the Gotham newspaper and handed it to Batgirl. "Recently a pair of gauntlets with three metal claws was stolen from a martial arts class. It was intended to be a new weapon used in Ninjutsu combat but thanks to whoever took it that has yet to happen."

"I fail to see the connection."

"Look, me and Bronze Tiger don't have a good relationship, and just before he went to Blackgate I insisted Batman on taking him down. He had a target on my back considering I stole from him you see, and now that he's out he must be planning on getting back at me."

"All of this is circumstantial Selina," Black Canary replied "You need to give us something more right now otherwise we are going to have to take you in."

"Very well then," Catwoman then pulled out a picture of three prison guards laying in a pool of blood with three slash marks on their necks, "Recently a guy broke into a prison at Santa Prisca, all of the guards had their throats slit, notice the pattern on the slash marks.

"Three slashes," Batgirl noticed "Same size as the one at the jewelry store."

"You know just as well as I do not to step foot in Santa Prisca because of a certain prisoner that is held there."

"Bane!" Batgirl gasped.

"You must have really pissed him off if Bronze Tiger is sending Bane after you," Huntress responded.

"Look I know none of you really like me that much, I'm a thief. But, I wouldn't be so dead set on getting you on my side if I didn't need your help. Bronze Tiger has himself some new toys and a new friend and using both to come after me. I'm not exactly a damsel in distress but I can't take Bane on my own, let alone him and Bronze Tiger."

"If what your saying is true," Batgirl responded "Which the evidence is starting to point towards, we will stop them, in the meantime I suggest you turn yourself into GCPD and I will have the Commissioner put you into protective custody."

"You really think that will stop Bane?" Catwoman laughed "He's Bane! he could take out a army by himself."

"I'll watch over her," Elsa spoke up.

"Snow Queen, are you sure?" Katanna asked

"Look, I was the first one here that even gave Catwoman a chance, now that it's looking like she is being honest someone needs to make sure she is safe. I may be new but I'm not helpless, this Bronze Tiger, and Bane fellow, they don't know me or what I can do, that can be used to my advantage."

"She is right on that," Huntress thought "Okay fine, but you let us know if and when Bronze Tiger or Bane show up, do not confront either of them on your own, no exceptions."

"You got it."

"You better stay safe," Batgirl replied sternly towards Elsa, pointing a finger in her face.

"Relax," Catwoman chuckled "I won't let anything happen to the rookie."

"Hey I may be a rookie but I'm the boss here," Elsa scolded "Which means you follow what I say."

Catwoman turned to the other Birds of Prey in response to Elsa's attitude "I like her, I think we will get along just fine."

"You really think she will be fine with Selina?" Huntress asked as Catwoman and Elsa departed towards Selina's apartment

"She's a Queen Helena, even if I don't like it, I can't stop her, we just better hope this all ends well."

As soon as Batman heard about Elsa's little run in with Talia in Gotham he instantly returned to Ra's secret hideout in Arendelle. Hiding in the shadows he quickly took down the two guards blocking the front entrance, taking down the first one with a well aimed Batarange and using the grappling hook to grapple the second guard to him, then slamming his face into the hard ground knocking him out. Then he changed out of his Bat Costume and changed into the league of shadow's attire. With only his eyes being the only part of his face showing he would blend in with the League in order to try to get the drop on Ra's.

He didn't have the proof yet but it was no coincidence in his mind that Ra's and the League just so happen to be in Arendelle at the same time as Scarecrow. They had to be working together in someway and if he could prove it he could stop both of them at the same time before they unleashed whatever their plan was. His suspicions was confirmed when he walked into the crowd of assassins for standing right next to the pit was Scarecrow getting in a heated conversation with the head of the Demons himself.

"You promised me Elsa!" Scarecrow responded. "When you had your daughter come to me with her identity while I was still in Arkham you had her promise me you would help me get my revenge on her."

"And that will still happen my friend." Ra's ensured.

"She's has fled to Gotham! My whole plan was to make her watch as her kingdom was consumed in their own fear and that can't happen if she isn't present."

"Who says she has to be present? You gave a whole taunting speech how she couldn't protect her kingdom, now that she's gone all of Arendelle is vulnerable. Let Arendelle know that their Queen is gone, let them feel helpless and abandoned, then with no one to protect them unleash your toxin, and let them choke on their own fear. Imagine her guilt when she realizes she left her kingdom vulnerable to attack."

"Her guilt, will destroy her." Scarecrow realized with a chuckle.

"You see Scarecrow, you are already winning, The Queen has already given in to her fear and fled. Now let the rest of Arendelle give in to theirs."

Scarecrow let out a sadistic chuckle and headed towards the exit, making sure no one was watching Bruce followed. Ra's was just using him and Bruce knew it. It all made sense now to Bruce. He knew that Ra's wanted Elsa to join the League, to be his successor, but Elsa would not join on her own free will because of her good spirit. The attack with Scarecrow, was his plan to break her spirit, to lose her innocents, to join the League in a quest for vengeance on Scarecrow. He had to let Robin know, he had to warn the rest of the royal family, just as soon as he could reach the exits.

He then felt a whack across the back of the head as he fell forward and passed out. Once he awakened a few minutes later he was unmasked and kneeling in front of Ra's and Talia, two guards wrapping their arms across each of his arms to prevent him from trying to attack or escape.

"Pretty sneaky of you detective to try to disguise yourself as one of my men in order to find out my plan."

"Scarecrow, he's just a puppet, a pawn. You broke him out just to use him to lure Elsa into your League."

"Pretty smart detective, while I was hoping that she would willingly train with me and be ready to stop the upcoming attack and kill Scarecrow and take her place as my successor, I knew you would intervene."

"What do you mean you knew?" Talia asked confused not aware of Ra's full plan.

"Without even knowing it detective you have played a part in my plan," Ra's gloated "Without Elsa around she will be powerless to stop the upcoming attack. Arendelle will parish, and when word finally gets around she will realize that it was _you _detective who sent her away while her home and family died. Anger consuming her she will turn against you, and join the League and become the greatest Demon Head the League of Shadows has ever seen, and lead them to greater power then even I could ever manage. She will destroy the world and rebuild it in the League's image."

"No!" Bruce yelled, "I won't let you do that!"

"Oh I don't think you will be able to stop me," Ra's chuckled "You see, without your precious toys, you will have no way to save yourself this time." Ra's then struck Bruce against the head knocking him out cold much to Talia's surprise.

"Father what are you doing?"

"With Elsa our new choice as my successor I have no further use for Bruce Wayne, which means I will no longer allow him to live." Ra's turned to his two assassins who held Bruce up." There is a drop on the other end of this cave with a river in it, dump him in it."

Talia gasped at the sound of that, she was loyal to her father, that much was true, but she still deeply cared for Bruce, she couldn't let him die could she?

Dragging Bruce's unconscious body to the drop off, Ra's watched with joy as his two assassins dropped Bruce over the edge and watched as he fell into the river.

"It's been a fierce rivalry detective but I think we all knew deep down, _this _was the only way it was going to end."

**Ain't I evil? Yes this version of Bronze Tiger is based off of the version in Arrow in case you was wondering. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Just to clear any confusion this version of Bronze Tiger is set in the Arrowverse and set before he reformed. **

Talia watched in horror as Bruce sank below the water, being unconscious he would drown within the matter of minutes. Talia pondered quickly what she should do. Yes she was extremely loyal to her father and to the league, but she also deeply cared for Bruce and would never be able to forgive herself if she just let him die. Sighing she jumped into the water after him. As soon as she made contact with the water she swam down deeper and deeper until she reached him, grabbing him by the hand she pulled him to the top of the surface and swam over to a dry spot and laid him down gently, taking deep breaths as she tried to catch her breath again.

Coughing and spitting up some water Bruce opened his eyes as he felt his head laying on Talia's lap, her right hand stroking his hair.

"Nice to see you awake beloved."

"Why'd you save me?" Bruce whispered

"As much as I am loyal to my father, I just can't let you die."

"If your father gets his way you risk me and everybody else in this world dying."

"Which is why I have asked you for years to marry me take my father's place, to spare you from whatever fate this world faces."

"Your father has tried for years to play God and rebuild this world. You know my morals can never stand for that."

"Not even for me Bruce?" Talia asked

Bruce sighed "I care for you Talia, really I do, but as long as you are connected to your father you and I can never be together. Your Father is a mad man, a terrorist, a man who wants to destroy the entire world in a effort to try to save it. His morals go against everything I stand for. As long as you swear your loyalty to him, there is no future for us."

"My father's methods are extreme but he is still my father, and he isn't wrong about the evils of this world. The world is destroying itself and eventually with or without my fathers intervention it will crumble. Look at the mad men in Gotham alone, you really think that Scarecrow, Joker, Two face, or Bane aren't capable of doing what my father is trying to do? Every single one of them would do what my father are doing for their own evil purposes, my father want's to cleanse the world of it's evil and make a better, purer world."

"By killing billions!" Bruce shot back.

"Are the lives of the wicked really worth the future of this world Bruce?" Talia asked as she continued to stroke Bruce's hair. "Are Joker, Harley, Riddler and all of their lives worth the next generation living in a world that is evil, where people will kill each other in the street just for looking at them? You and my father both want the same thing Bruce, to save the world. Why can't you let go of your code and realize that what my father is doing isn't for evil, but for the future of this planet."

"Because if I go along with this, if I take a life or allow someone to take a life, I am no better then the scum I put away, and then I fear I will never go back. Look at your father, the league, yourself. You all started out innocent, then you took one life, then another, then another, until murder became normal for you, and you lost any sense of guilt. If I took one life or even allowed one to, then I will become just like your father. And I will be damned if I ever allowed that to happen." Batman got up and started to walk away. "Thanks for pulling me out of there Talia, but it doesn't change the fact that until you see the light, there isn't a future for us. There is always another way that doesn't involve killing, and nobody is going to convince me otherwise."

Bruce then walked away as Talia just sighed and shook her head. "How did you steal my heart Bruce, when you are so foolish in your philosophy?"

At Selina's apartment, Selina had changed out of her cat costume and was sitting on her couch stroking her black cat as Elsa kept guard of her. She had still yet to change out of her mech suit, and the more she just leaned against her living room window and stared at Selina, the more freaked out Selina started feeling.

"You going to take off that uncomfortable looking outfit and stay a while or what?"

"Until I can one hundred percent trust you, the costume stays on."

"Haven't I already proven myself trustworthy? I provided you solid evidence that I am innocent, what more do you want?"

"Your story is pointing to you telling the truth, but until we can make sure I cannot take any chances. I have a history with some one claiming to be honest and then turning out to be a enemy."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"You know it's none of your damn business okay."

"You got a attitude, I like it."

"Point is, until we find this Bronze Tiger and get a confession from him, I cannot one hundred percent clear you of anything."

"You sound like are a District Attorney or something ? Do you per chance have a law degree?"

"What the hell is this twenty questions?"

"Just trying to get a clue of who you might be under that visor Snow Queen."

"Well you ain't finding out, now I advice you be quite, this isn't exactly a slumber party."

Selina was quite for a couple minutes, then she opened her mouth again. "You know, how did you get mixed up with the Birds of Prey anyway?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because believe or not I do actually like you, you are the only one to give me a chance to prove my innocence, which means you are way more trustworthy then some of the other masked vigilante's around here. So tell me, how did you get mixed up with them?"

Elsa sighed "Well if you must know, I am still a little knew to this whole hero thing, they agreed to give me training. But this is only temporary, this team up with the Birds thing. Once I am fully trained I fly solo."

"You know you don't have to, those four could use somebody like you. Your powers are magnificent, they are like those of Freeze but actually used for good. Joker and the other nuts in this city wouldn't stand a chance."

"I'm not staying here okay. Once I am trained I am going back to where I am from and that's that. There will be no Snow Queen on the Birds of Prey, so dream on."

"That's a shame, you could have been a great ally"

Elsa snapped at that thought "You know I think I told you once already to shut up!" Elsa didn't want to even humor the idea of doing this team up thing permanently. All she was here for was training to defend her kingdom from people like the Scarecrow. She didn't have time for a team like the Birds of Prey, not when she was a Queen. Her people needed her, they depended on her. No, what she was doing right now, it was only temporary.

"Finish your training, defeat Scarecrow, and go home," Elsa whispered to herself softly enough so Selina couldn't hear her. "Your not here to be a hero, your not..."

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the sound of Selina's apartment wall crashing in. Jumping in front of Selina, Elsa put up a ice shield around the two of them to protect themselves from flying debris

"Stay behind me," Elsa ordered "This should hold"

"If that's who I think it is, I'm afraid it won't." Selina replied shaking her head.

Elsa then felt a fist smashing against her ice shield sending the both of them flying against the wall. As Selina looked up that's when she saw him.

"Bane, I must admit I'm surprised I never took you as a team player."

"That's because no one offered him the amount of money I am offering him to kill you," Bronze Tiger then stepped in front of Bane, he walked right over to Selina and bent down to her eye level.

"Aw, glad to know I'm special," Selina smarted off. "But I thought you wanted to frame me, not kill me."

"Plans changed, I wasn't expecting you to actually prove to the Birds of Prey that you were framed. When that first plan didn't work out, I had to improvise."

"Well you ain't going to kill her either." Bronze Tiger turned around and saw Elsa get up to her feet. "Not while I can help it."

"Snow Queen wait," Selina panted "You can't take these two on your own, especially with Bane."

Elsa Didn't listen She fired a ice blast at Bronze Tiger, striking him and knocking him back a couple of feet.

"On your feet Selina," Elsa lowered her hand for Selina to grab, "We got to move."

"You ain't going anywhere!" Elsa was suddenly picked up off the ground by Bane and slammed onto the floor with force so hard the front part of her suit completely shattered. Elsa felt the entire wind knocked out of her, and she found herself struggling to breath.

"You should of listened to your friend over there," Bane picked Elsa up again only to throw her against the floor again, shattering the other half of her suit. Elsa couldn't move, in two moves this Bane guy, had beat her with so much force her whole body ached, and she feared she had a collapsed lung cause she was struggling to breath.

"And now," Bane picked Elsa up by the throat and lifted her nearly a foot off the ground. Elsa kicked and Scratched at Bane trying to get him to let go but it was no use, he was ten times more stronger than her. "I will crush you."

"Bane stop let her go it's me you want!" Catwoman pleaded causing Bane to turn around. "Kill me, that's what you was hired to do, but please spare her."Even Elsa was surprised to see Catwoman pleading for Elsa's life. Elsa just spoke a couple minutes earlier how she didn't fully trust Selina and snapped at her and now here she was begging Bane to spare Elsa's life.

"And here I didn't think the little pussycat cared for anybody but herself." Bronze Tiger taunted. "Very well, I'm in a good mood anyway, Bane release the girl, we have our target anyway."

Bane released his grip on Elsa, and she fell to the floor, grabbing her neck as she gasped for air. As Bane walked over to Selina Bronze Tiger bent over and lifted Selina's chin so she could look him in the eye.

"But I'm not going to kill you right away, I'm going to have a little fun with you first." Bane smashed Catwoman's face against the wall knocking her out before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Elsa watched helplessly as both Bronze Tiger and Bane walked off with Catwoman. There was no more doubt, Catwoman was indeed innocent, and she just put her own life in jeopardy to save Elsa's and now Elsa had to do the same.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well there's no doubt about it now, Selina Kyle is innocent.

Elsa sat on the medical table at the Birds of Prey's lair getting bandaged up by Dinah. She had several cracked ribs, a concussion and several bruises along her arms, legs and side but she was alive that was all that mattered. She couldn't say the same for Catwoman if they didn't get to her soon.

"She saved my life, Bane was going to kill me, he had his hand around my throat and was going to suffocate me. I've never seen a hand that big before he could probably strangle a horse with that hand."

"Bane uses a strength serum named venom to increase his size and strength." Barbara replied. "It's what makes him one of Batman's most dangerous foes. He once broke Bruce's back putting him out of commission for months."

"He shattered my suit all by himself. If I didn't have that on he probably could of crippled me easily. Oh God he's going kill Selina. We have to go after them."

"And we will." Huntress replied "But right now are focus is making sure your okay."

"I'm not the one you should worry about. I'm beat up yes but I'll live. Catwoman won't however if we don't find her."

"They couldn't have gone far." Barbara replied as she pulled up a map on her computer and started searching Gotham's streets. "At one time Bronze Tiger was a member of the Suicide Squad, a controversial special task force operated by Amanda Waller, they hire criminals like Tiger to go out on missions to dangerous for the U.S Military in exchange for shortened sentences and parole."

"We all know what the Suicide Squad is Babs," Katanna replied "I've worked with Waller before alongside them."

"I was mainly explaining it for the Queen, Tatsu," Barbara replied causing Katanna's cheeks to go red in embarrassment.

"Anyway," Barbara went back to searching through her computer "in order to keep them in line during missions she plants a bomb in the back of their neck that will explode and kill them if they disobey her."

"That sounds cruel," Elsa replied "These guys are criminals but they don't deserve that."

"That's what Batman has said. Him and Waller has gotten in heated discussions over the Suicide Squad on more than one occasion but despite his feelings about her methods he can't force Waller to shut the program down. That could actually work in our advantage today though."

"Your going to tell Waller what Bronze Tiger is up to and have her activate the bomb to blow Bronze Tiger's head off?" Tatsu asked

"No, I am going to hack his bomb to track him down." Suddenly they all saw a blinking red light on Barbara's screen and they all gathered around the screen.

"See what did I tell you?" Barbara gloated.

"565 N. Main Street?" Helena read "Didn't that use to be a butcher's shop before the owner died of colon cancer six months back?"

"It did," Barbara said "and it's been vacant ever since. The city has been deciding what to do with the property, rather to sell it or tear it down but so far it's not made it to the city counsel."

"Look's like Tiger and Bane has found a use for it," Katanna added.

"Dear God," Dinah realized. "The city hasn't even gotten around to cleaning the place out despite how long it's been closed. He's gonna butcher her like a piece of meat."

"We got to suit up, now!" Barbara replied jumping out of her seat.

"I'm coming to!" Elsa replied jumping off the table.

"Elsa no," Barbara held out her hand "You are to injured I will not risk the Queen of Arendelle to die under my care."

"Last time I took on Bane alone, this time you will be by my side. Selina was my responsibility, she also saved my life, I owe her."  
"Not like we can stop her anyway," Helena chimed in "She is a Queen after all."

Barbara sighed but agreed "Fine, but you will not leave my side under any circumstances, you understand?"

"Loud and clear."

"Then suit up."

Within thirty minutes the five of them were at the butcher shop, taking out a pair of binoculars Batgirl grappled from the roof to stair into the window to see if she could spot Catwoman and her abductors.

"See anything?" Black Canary asked.

"Yes, Catwoman is hanging by her feet on a meat hook, Bronze Tiger has a long table with different types of butcher knives laid out, but so far he hasn't used any yet it looks like." Batgirl's eyes suddenly shot up "Uh oh?"

"What is it Batgirl?"

"He's picking one up, we gotta act now."

"Now Selina I didn't want it to come to this," Bronze Tiger replied as he picked up a butcher knife and ran the flat in across Catwoman's cheek. "All you had to do was allow yourself to take the fall for one little murder and you would be able to live out the rest of your pathetic life in Blackgate prison.

"Why hasn't old Waller exploded your brains across the floor yet?"

"Oh you silly kitty cat, Waller doesn't give much of a damn what we do when we are free, she only cares when we are on her little suicide missions. I could cut you into tiny pieces and feed you to the dogs and Waller can't do a thing until I am behind bars."

"Which you will be, once the Birds of Prey get their talons on you."

"Maybe they will, maybe they won't, but why do you think I broke Bane out of Prison? In case the Birds come after me..."

"Which they will..."

"Bane will make sure they don't reach me before I spill your blood across this shiny clean floor."

"Well then you better get to slicing, because old Batgirl is crashing through your window right now."

"What the...?"

Batgirl grappled through the window, shattering the glass with her feet, as soon as she landed she tossed a baterange at Bronze Tiger, knocking the knife out of his hands."

"Why you...?"

Before Bronze Tiger could finish Batgirl shot her grapple gun and grappled the table, pulling it forward and knocking all the knives across the floor.

"You was saying?" Catwoman smirked.

"Black Canary now!"

Black Canary then let out a sonic shriek that knocked Bronze Tiger to the floor, allowing Huntress the time to shoot a arrow that sliced through the chains that held Catwoman. As soon as she hit the floor she was able to get free from the chains wrapped around her hands.

"A bird saving a cat? How unusual."

"Save the jokes until after we are safe." Huntress scolded "This is far from over."

"You got that right!" Bane roared as he came charging the group.

"Oh shit!" Selina gulped.

Suddenly Elsa jumped in front of the team and created a giant ice wall to barricade the team from Bane.

"That won't hold long," Catwoman pointed out.

"Katanna, Huntress, Catwoman, you three go after Bronze Tiger," Batgirl ordered. Black Canary, Snow Queen and I will take on Bane!"

"On it," Katanna saluted as her Huntress and Catwoman ran after Bronze Tiger. As Bronze Tiger got on his feet, he reached across a table and grabbed his gauntlets with the metal claws.

"I was hoping to only kill one annoying masked vigilante today, but it's clear to me that in order to get rid of Catwoman, I will have to eliminate all of you."

"Oh shut your mouth already Benjamin," Catwoman smirked "Your yapping bores me."

Swinging his claws Katanna swerved to the left and swung Soultaker only for Tiger to block it with his left Gauntlet. Huntress fired a single arrow out of her crossbow but Bronze Tiger was able to slice through it with his free gauntlet. Katanna tried again swinging Soultaker at Bronze Tiger only to again have her blade blocked by the metal claws.

"You really think your weapons can get through these claws?" Bronze Tiger taunted as Catwoman threw her bolas at Bronze Tiger only for him to slice through them. "These things were created to combat any melee weapon thrown at at. Your weapons are worthless"

"Maybe they cant stop you, but they can slow you down" Catwoman responded as she got behind him and wrapped her whip around his left wrist. Bronze Tiger turned to slice the whip in two but in doing so allowed Katanna to plant a kick in his back. Bronze Tiger fell to the ground and Katanna tried again with Soultaker, and again Bronze Tiger blocked it with his claws.

"We've played this game already hero, your sword is useless against me."

"I'm not trying to slice through you, I'm merely distracting you."

Suddenly Bronze Tiger felt a arrow go through his knee. He fell to the ground screaming before Katanna punched him in the face knocking him to the ground out cold.

"One down two to go." Katanna replied

Meanwhile Elsa, Batgirl, and Black Canary found themselves in a bind with Bane. Elsa leaned will quick that brute strength wasn't going to do it against Bane as she found herself being thrown halfway across the room.

"His strength is in the venom running through his vanes." Batgirl pointed out as she grappled to a balcony to try to find a position to throw her batarange. "You need to aim for the tubes in his back."

"Yeah if he will allow us to get close," Elsa smarted off as she picked herself off the floor.

Batgirl found herself in perfect position to throw her batarange and slice through one of the tubes. Only Bane spotted her and threw a meat hook at her, causing her to retreat towards the floor.

"Black Canary your cry!" Batgirl ordered. Black Canary let out a shriek causing Bane to cover his ears and take several steps backwards.

"Snow Queen ice!"

Freezing the ground beneath Bane, she caused Bane to fall backwards and hit the ground hard. Huntress and the others rejoined the group and pointed their weapons at Bane in case he moved.

"Don't move Bane!" Huntress growled. "I'm warning you!"

Despite her warning Bane lunged at Huntress's crossbow, crushed it, picked Huntress up and threw her at Katanna, knocking them both back several feet.

"I have defeated entire armies by myself!" Bane roared as he smacked Catwoman against a wall, Catwoman smacked the back of her head against the wooden wall, knocking her unconscious. "Brought cities to it's knees!"

Black Canary tried her scream again but Bane wrapped his hand around her mouth picked her up and threw her across the room, she smashed against the metal freezer door and collapsed.

"Did any of you women really thought you stood a chance." Bane then turned around and struck Batgirl over the head, Batgirl fell to the ground, her head spinning, she definitely felt a concussion. "Do you have any idea who I am?" Bane then picked Batgirl up and lifted her over his head as he raised a knee. Elsa gasped, with Bane's size and strength compared to Barbara's he would surely break her back and paralyze her. Elsa had to do something fast, using her ice to freeze the floor she quickly formed some ice skates on her feet and sped towards Bane creating a small wind beneath her feet to leap into the air.

"I AM BANE!"

Bane then felt Elsa land on her back. Dropping Batgirl he tried reaching for this new superhero that had landed on his back.

"What are you doing? Get off!"

"Sorry Bane!" Elsa taunted as she put her hands over the tubes that pumped the venom to his body. "But you need to chill out!"

Elsa then froze the tubes, causing the chemicals inside to freeze, the tubes shattered and the liquid venom spewed out.

"NO!" Bane screamed as he felt himself getting weaker and weaker. "The VENOM!"

Batgirl did a spin kick across Bane's face knocking him unconscious as the yellow liquid spilled against the floor.

"Well that is gross." Huntress replied looking at the venom filling the floor.

"Nice work Snow Queen," Black Canary complimented giving Elsa a friendly slap on the shoulder. "That was some quick thinking you did there."

"Well I couldn't let Bane break Batgirl's back, and I remembered what you all said about the venom."

"You know something newbie, you ain't so bad." Catwoman replied regaining consciousness and joining the other girls. "I guess I owe you all a big thanks for saving by tail back there and all."

"You can repay us by putting your years as a thief behind you," Huntress replied

"Well I will make no promises but I will try to be a good kitty for at least a little bit as a thank you gift, emphasis of the _try _of course." Catwoman then walked out of the door leaving only Elsa and the Birds of prey to clean up the mess.

"So, one of us should probably keep a eye on her right?" Katanna asked

"Leave her be for now," Batgirl replied "She knows if she tries anything we will find her." Batgirl then turned to Elsa "You Know Elsa, what you did earlier, was extremely brave and heroic, you have it in you to be a real good hero."

"We could always use another member," Dinah replied "Crime in this city can get pretty crazy as you can tell."

"Wait, you are offering me a spot?" Elsa gasped "On the Birds of Prey?"

"I think what you just did proved you got what it takes." Huntress replied in agreement.

"I..." Elsa could hardly control her emotions as her breathing fastened and she started to hyperventilate. "I can't, I am a Queen, I have duties I. I just wanted to train so I could protect my kingdom. Gotham... it's a long ways from Arendelle I could never be a member and Queen both?"

"Who says you can't?" Barbara replied "The Justice league has a member who rules the underwater kingdom of Atlantis. We could always work around your duties. You don't have to live here permanently and be a member."

"And when you are over you can always bunk at my place." Dinah said excited "I always throw the best slumber parties."

"Fair warnings," Helena whispered in Elsa's ears, "There is no sleeping at her slumber parties."

"This... this is to much to take in at once." Elsa stuttered "I... I need to think this through."

"We understand," Dinah replied "It is a life changing event after all. Rest assured though we will accept whatever you decide."

Elsa decided to spend the night at Dinah's before she prepared her trip back to Gotham now that she had completed her training. She was washing her face in the bathroom as the Birds of Prey's offer continued to run across her mind.

"No, you can't be a part of this," Elsa argued with herself. "You are a Queen, your duty is with Arendelle and Arendelle alone. Yes, they are amazing, and you have bonded really well with all of them, but joining them? It's to much, it would never work. But that Atlantian with that other League? Who cares? It won't work for you!" Elsa slammed her hands against the sink as she stared down at the sink and started panting heavy "Yet, why am I so tempted and torn? Is it because when I am with them I actually find myself enjoying doing this? Why is this so hard?"

"Elsa, are you about done in there?" Dinah hollered out on the other side of the door.

"In a minute."

"Well hurry up, we are doing truth or dare next."

As Elsa stared into the window she closed her eyes and sighed to herself "Oh Elsa, you are enjoying this, but you also have your duty as Queen. What are you going to do?"


	12. Chapter 12

Dressed in a brown hood covering the top half of his face Scarecrow approached the Arendelle castle gates. He held a mysterious black box in his right arm that held the fear gas bomb that he planned on releasing unto Arendelle. By planting it in the castle, the biggest structure in Arendelle and placed in the center of the kingdom his gas would spread and cover the entire kingdom, causing millions to choke in fear.

Scarecrow wasn't alone though, surrounding the castle in hiding was the League of Shadows, Ra's Al Ghul had given them precise instruction to assist Scarecrow in taking the castle. The royal family was to be left alive according to Ra's to get Elsa to come out of her hiding, the castle employees though was all fair game.

As Scarecrow approached the gates he was stopped by two of the castle guards.

"Halt, you may not past unless you have been approved by the Queen. You have a meeting scheduled?"

"No," Before the first guard could react Scarecrow injected the syringes on his glove into the guard's chest injecting him with Crane's fear gas. The second guard pulled out his sword attempting to pursue Scarecrow but in a fearful rage the first guard attacked the second guard, screaming in terror and calling him a demon from hell. Scarecrow chuckled to himself as the first guard overtook the second guard and rammed his sword through his chest before turning it onto himself. With the two guards dead Scarecrow walked right through the gates and into the palace premises. The reaction to the outside guards attracted many other guards at the castle. Without stopping, Scarecrow calmly took out two grenades filled with his fear gas and tossed them at the guards causing them to freeze, fall to their knees in a choking fit and then fall to the ground screaming in fear.

"The front guards have been taken care of," Scarecrow told Ra's from his earpiece. "Send your army in."

"Right away." Ra's replied as he stood on the castle roof with many other members of the League. "Assassins, move out!"

Inside the castle Anna could hear the screaming of the guards as well as the sounds of swords clashing against each other.

"What is going on out there?" Anna asked curious, she was about to open her bedroom door before one of her guards stopped her at the door.

"You can't come out here!" The guard replied "For your protection you must stay inside. Scarecrow is here along with..."

Anna then heard what sounded like a sword being ran through the body along with the scream in agony. Anna backed away in fear as she grabbed for a sword hanging from the wall. She pointed it towards the door as the door handle rattled. Anna clung onto the sword handle tighter as she heard the banging of someone trying to get through, then with a bust several Assassins came in swords raised and surrounded Anna.

"I'd lower the sword in I was you Princess," one assassin replied "We all know you can't take all of us."

"She might not be able to," Robin was soon heard saying, "But I can!" Robin burst through the group with the staff, and took the league head on.

"Princess Anna, get out of here!" Now!" Robin ordered. Anna didn't argue, clinging on to her sword tightly she ran out of the room to find Kristoff and to find a safe spot.

Robin swung his staff at one assassin's shin knocking him to the ground before slamming his staff across the assassin's face. One assassin then clashed his sword against's Robin's staff, struggling for a couple of seconds as the two of them each tried to gain the upper hand, Robin then released his pressure, slid between the assassin's legs, planted his staff behind the assassin's knees, then took the assassin to the ground as he screamed in pain. Robin followed that move by smacking another guard in the left side of his neck before leaping in the air and tossed a wing-ding, hitting several assassins in the arms and legs and knocking the weapons out of them. Landing on the ground he spun his staff and laid in onto every last assassin the room covering Anna's nice clean carpet with several bruised and unconscious assassins.

"I hope the castle maid won't be to mad with the mess I made." Robin chuckled before he felt a blow coming from the back of his head. His head spinning he fell to the floor and saw Ra's Al Ghul standing over him a staff of his own in his hand.

"Not as messy as what Arendelle will soon be." With the stomp of Ra's foot he quickly knocked Robin out.

"Kristoff, Olaf!" Anna screamed as she ran down one of the many hallways in the castle,

"There's the princess, grab her!" She heard one assassin cry out. Panicking Anna took off running, but the assassin was fast and he was soon gaining speed on her. In a attempt to ditch him she jumped onto the stair rail and slid onto the bottom floor hoping the assassin wouldn't be able to keep up. She thought wrong, the assassin ran down the stairs at the same pace as earlier and continued his pursuit.

"Kristoff? Olaf?!" Anna cried out as the assassin continued his chase downstairs. The assassin reached out his arms and grabbed Anna by the back of her gown but it was right them that Anna heard a thud and the assassin loosened his grip. Turning around Anna saw Kristoff holding his pickax in his head, and a bloody spot on the assassin's head where he planted it.

"Oh Anna!" Olaf ran up and hugged the princess in fear. "There are bad people everywhere, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Kristoff responded but we are getting out of here." Kristoff took Anna by the hand and turned to flee the castle when Scarecrow suddenly appeared from behind and shoved his syringes in Kristoff's chest.

"Kristoff!" Anna screamed in horror before taking out her sword and pointing it at Scarecrow's direction. Scarecrow slowly approached the terrified princess as Kristoff fell to his knees shaking in fear."

You have never taken a life have you princess? Your hands are shaking on that sword, your scared. You want to be able to defend yourself but you are afraid of committing a action you can't take back. I have taken several lives throughout the years, and each life I take is easier than the last. I could easily take your life right now."

"You stay away from her," Olaf responded trying to defend his princess. Scarecrow just looked funny at the snowman and kicked his head across the hallway before continuing to walk towards Anna, who was taking several steps back in fear.

"Go ahead, try to use that thing, let's see how fearless you are?"

Anna's hands shook more and more, and she felt the sword getting heavy under pressure. Seeing his opportunity Scarecrow lunged and injected his fear toxin into Anna. Anna's eyes went wide as she saw a vision of Hans approaching a distraught Elsa. She saw herself trying to reach her in time despite turning into ice. This time though she was unsuccessful and Hans decapitated Elsa where she laid. Anna fell to her knees crying in anguish at the vision as Scarecrow stood over her laughing.

"What is your biggest fear princess, the loss of your kingdom? Your sister? Soon you will experience all those fears coming true and this time, neither Elsa, nor Batman will be able to save you." Scarecrow bent down and reached into Anna's pocket and grabbed her phone and tossed it at Anna's feet. "Go ahead, call him, see if he will save you."

Her hands shaking from the fear gas, she grabbed the phone and dialed Batman's number. Batman was in the streets of Gotham returning from his incident in the Arendelle caves when he got the phone call.

"Princess Anna, what's wrong?"

"Scarecrow is here, he's got a army and he is taking over the castle, you got to get here quickly!"

"On my way!" Batman then shot his grapple in the air and took to the skies. while he was gliding he called Barbara on his earpiece.

"Batgirl I need you and the Birds of prey here as soon as possible."

"What's wrong Bruce?" Barbara asked

"My worst fears have come true, Scarecrow and the League of Shadows has teamed up, they have Elsa's family captive, I am going to try to free them but if Scarecrow's fear toxin is released than all hell is going to break loose."

"That's where we come in I take it?" Barbara replied "We are on our way Bruce, hang tight." Barbara then turned to Elsa. "Your home is in trouble."

"No?" Elsa gasped

"Don't worry, we are about to save it, suit up."

Anna, Kristoff, Robin, and Olaf was all tied together as Scarecrow planted the fear gas bomb in Arendelle's throne room. By order of Ra's Al Ghul there was a assassin stationed at every window and door just in case Batman came bursting through.

"Soon," Scarecrow chuckled to himself "Very soon, Arendelle will know what will fear is."

Suddenly Batman came crashing through one of the stain glass windows in the throne kicking one of the assassins to the ground, before throwing a batarange at Scarecrow, striking him in the shoulders.

"Batman, how nice of you to join the party," Scarecrow taunted. "You will now get a front row seat with your friends as Arendelle destroy's themselves on their own fear." Five assassins then surrounded Batman, weapons wielded. "Take him, but keep him alive to watch this kingdom crumble."

Batman readied himself as the assassins charged his way. One assassin swung his blade only for Batman to catch it with his hands. Batman raised a elbow and slammed it against the assassin's wrist knocking the blade out of his hand before tossing him into a another armed assassin, knocking the other assassin's blade out of it's hand too. Not wanting the assassins to gain any momentum Batman then shot out his grapple gun around one of the unarmed assassins, swung him ninety degrees into the remaining three armed assassins knocking them to the floor disarming them.

With the assassins now unarmed now came the part of taking them down. One assassin swung his leg in the air towards Batman's head but Batman grabbed the assassin's leg, tackled him to the ground and snapped it. The sound of the bone snapping could be heard across the room as the assassin screamed in pain. Making a one eighty turn Batman dodged a swing by a second assassin, planted two punches to the assassin's abdomen, grabbed him by head and slammed the assassin's head into his raised knee. The third assassin swung his fist but just like last time Batman dodged it, this time Batman swung his foot behind the assassin's heel tripping him onto the floor, Batman then leaped in the air and slammed his foot into the assassin's face. Batman then turned to the last two assassin's who he noticed had grabbed their weapons again. Leaping into the air Batman dropped his smoke pellets blinding the assassins in the smoke. Then, Batman took the first of the two assassin's out, sneaking from behind and wrapping his arm around the assassin's neck, cutting off enough oxygen for the assassin to pass out. Then he grabbed the second assassin by the back of the head and slammed his face onto the floor.

"Don't move Batman," Scarecrow called out once Batman took out the last assassin. As the smoke cleared Batman could see he had his hands on the detonator. "One move and the bomb detonates, filling all of Arendelle in fear toxin."

What Scarecrow didn't expect was that Robin had used his wing-dings to cut through the ropes that held him down. Once the rope was cut Robin took out a second wing-dings and tossed it at the detonator, hitting it and causing it to fall to the floor and shatter.

"No!" Scarecrow cried out as Batman lunged at him, and pinned him to the wall.

"You lose Scarecrow," Batman growled.

"You are going to pay for the crimes you have committed here in Arendelle." Anna hissed as she joined Batman by his side.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Ra's Al Ghul was suddenly heard saying. Batman and Anna turned around and saw that Ra's held a second detonator. "You see that detonator was nothing but a decoy, I possess the real one, and now..."

"No!" Anna cried out as Ra's pressed the detonator. Suddenly the bomb went off, blowing the roof of the castle clean off, causing everybody to be blown in different directions as the fear toxin spread across Arendelle, filling the skies.

"Now Arendelle will be consumed in their fear."


	13. Chapter 13

"PRINCESS ANNA!" Batman didn't know how long he had been out before he finally pushed the fallen rubble off of himself. "KRISTOFF , ROBIN!

Batman looked to where the castle ceiling once stood and saw a giant cloud of fear gas hovering over the kingdom. He couldn't stop Scarecrow from releasing his gas onto the kingdom, but he would be damn sure to stop as many fatalities as possible, starting with the royal family.

"Princess Anna!? Kristoff? Robin!?" Putting a respirator over his face to avoid breathing in the fear toxin Batman dug through the fallen roof debris looking for the royal family and his sidekick. Eventually he saw what looked like a feminine hand sticking out from a piece of debris. Lifting off a big piece of debris he saw Anna laying unconscious, some blood spilling from her nose and mouth and a few visible scrapes and bruises on her arms and legs. Batman checked for a pulse and to his relief she was alive. As long as Anna was asleep the gas wouldn't affect her, but Batman wanted to make sure that she would be safe when she woke. Taking out a respirator, he strapped it over her mouth and laid her gently on the palace floor for when she woke.

After taking care of the princess he continued his search and after a couple of minutes he stumbled upon Kristoff. Like Anna he was unconscious and had a few visible scrapes and bruises but alive. Dragging him onto the floor he put another respirator over him and then begin looking for his sidekick

"Robin? Can you hear me Robin?" After a few more minutes of exhausted searching he found Robin, like the other two he was unconscious, but in a lot worse shape.

"No?" Batman gasped as he picked up his partner and friend. "Robin?"

"Is this your biggest fear Batman?" Batman growled and turned around to see the Scarecrow sitting at the top of the castle, his cloak blowing in the wind as the fear gas blew across Arendelle "Losing another sidekick, watching helpless as a entire kingdom chokes on it's own fear knowing you couldn't stop it?"

"I swear Scarecrow!" Batman growled as he pulled out a batarange and aimed it towards Scarecrow "You are not going to win this!"

"Look around you Batman, I already have." Scarecrow turned towards the village to admire his work. "An entire kingdom running in fear, attacking each other, brother killing brother, all because of they think they are seeing their biggest fear come to life. You was not my target this time Batman, all you had to do was stay in Gotham while I took care of some personal business and your Sidekick wouldn't be on the verge of death. But I'm glad you came, so you could witness my masterpiece up close. Don't worry though, if you lose him, I'm sure you'll find another one, you always do."

Batman roared at that last statement and grappled up to where Scarecrow was perched and delivered a blow across his face, causing him to fall off the edge. Jumping off, Batman grabbed Scarecrow and they landed on the ground. Once they landed Scarecrow wrestled himself away from Batman's grip and injected his syringes into his chest, injecting him with fear toxin.

"You can't fight fear Batman," Scarecrow hissed as Batman started to fumble for the antidote. "Eventually you will give in."

Batman grabbed the antidote but Scarecrow kicked it out of his hand and tackled Batman to the ground. "What do you see Batman? What do you see?"

Batman closed his eyes as he saw the Joker beating Jason Todd multiple times across the face and shoulders with a crow bar, he saw himself trying to reach him in time but failing as the bomb Joker planted blew up, killing Jason. He also saw Joker breaking into Barbara's apartment, shooting her, raping her and paralyzing her, all to get at her father. Two instances where Batman failed his team, Barbara survived but was paralyzed for three years. Jason wasn't so lucky.

"Give in Batman! Give in to your fear!"

Suddenly a jet flew over Scarecrow's head causing enough of a distraction for Batman to kick Scarecrow off of him and take the antidote. Both of them knew who was in that plane, and both were glad to see her show up when she did.

"So, the runaway Queen has returned to see her home die!" Scarecrow laughed.

Inside the plane Elsa looked out the window and gasped when she saw it was already consumed in fear gas. People was attacking each other in the street, one person was wrestling another with a knife, with a look of terror on his face. Arendelle, her home, was under siege.

"Oh my god," Elsa gasped "We are to late."

"Then we better act fast," Huntress readied her crossbow. "Be careful, in their state of hallucinated terror they will think you are their biggest fear and attack you. They may not be violent people in their right mind, but they are not in their right mind right now and will try to kill you thinking they are fighting off whatever they are hallucinating. Do not let them come near you and if they do, knock them out."

"These are all good people," Elsa cried looking at the mass terror going on underneath them. "What could make them do this?"

"Scarecrow's toxin has a way of making even the most sane person mad." Katanna replied

"How are we going to get rid of this gas?" Black Canary asked, "We can't just let it run it's course it's to powerful, half the city will kill each other."

"Don't you have antidotes and respirators in that belt of yours Barbara?" Huntress asked

"Oh yeah like I packed enough in case a whole kingdom was covered in the stuff?" Batgirl replied sarcastically as she tried to find a place to land the plane.

"I might be able to do something." Elsa replied "When we fought Bane I was able to freeze the chemicals inside his tubes. This gas may not be liquefied anymore and gone air born but if there is still enough water particles in the clouds I might be able to freeze them."

"This gas spreads around the entire kingdom Elsa, you think you can handle this?" Batgirl asked

"I once froze my entire kingdom and was able to undo it, I think I got this." Elsa then walked over to Batgirl and grabbed a respirator out of her belt and put it over her the lower half of her face sticking out of her visor. Then she walked over to the door and opened it, looking up at the gas cloud above her.

"What are you doing?" Batgirl asked

"What you trained me for, I got to clear this gas, I can do this."

"Be careful," Black Canary called out.

"You girls trained me, you know I will be." Activating the jet pack on her suit Elsa shot into the clouds.

Landing the jet, the Birds of Prey put on their respirators and stormed out of the plane.

"We need to find Batman, and Scarecrow now!" Batgirl cried out. Just then a fear induced villager attacked Black Canary from behind causing her to slam him into the ground and knock his face into the dirt.

"And not get attach from poor fear induced souls."

Inside the cloud Elsa closed her eyes and focused on the cloud and her powers. Elsa had to admit this was the biggest thing she had ever done in her life. Sure she accidentally froze all of Arendelle when she was scared of her powers, but she didn't have control of them then, she does now. She didn't want to admit it to the other Birds of Prey, but she was nervous.

"Come on Elsa, the entire kingdom is counting on you," Elsa said to herself "EVERYONE, is counting on you." With a scream she shot her ice into the clouds, hoping beyond hope that the cold would cause the gas to freeze.

On the ground Batman took a swing at Scarecrow only for Scarecrow to dodge and inject Batman with more fear toxin.

"I don't think we were done with our last session Batman!" Scarecrow taunted as Batman started rubbing his forehead. Suddenly due to the affects of the hallucination the kingdom suddenly turned into a giant creepy looking graveyard.

"Bruce," a familiar voice called out.

"Mom?" Batman turned around to try to find what sounded like Martha's voice but saw nothing.

"Son,"

"Father?" Bruce turned to his left this time, out of the shadows came zombie like version of his parents slowly walking toward him.

"You have failed us Bruce, you have disgraced your family with this mad crusade of yours!"

"No!" Bruce cried out "I am honoring your legacy, everything I am doing is for you!"

"You think becoming a criminal vigilante is honoring me?" zombie like Thomas Wayne replied "I failed you as a father if you honestly believe that."

"No," Batman tried to fight this vision, he knew it was a hallucination,but it came across so real. "This is not really happening, this is all a hallucination, I will not let you win!"

"Pathetic," Scarecrow laughed as he saw Batman get on his knees as he struggled to beat his nightmare, "The great Batman, done in by his own fear." Scarecrow pulled out a gun and pointed it at the caped crusader. "Let's put a end to your nightmare."

Suddenly a batarange came flying from above and knocked the gun out of Scarecrow's hand. Then a arrow made it's way through Scarecrow's shoulder causing him to scream in pain and fall to the ground.

"Let's give you a taste of your own damn medicine Scarecrow!" Huntress growled as she grabbed Scarecrow's right wrist and forced his own toxin through him.

"Wait?" Scarecrow cried out as soon he saw shadows of the Batman surrounding him everywhere, along with thousands and thousands of bats swarming around and above him. "Wait, no, no , no, NO!"

Black Canary kicked Scarecrow in the face, knocking him unconscious as Batgirl gave Batman the antidote.

"You okay Bruce?" Batgirl asked  
"I'm fine," Batman replied catching his breath. "Where's Elsa."

"Trying to get rid of the gas."

"How?"

"She's inside the cloud," Katanna spoke up.

"What?"

Inside the cloud Elsa was using all of her energy to try to get the cloud to freeze, but despite several minutes she wasn't even seeming to make a budge.

"It's no use," Elsa cried out over her earpiece "I ain't making even a dent in this cloud."

"Elsa don't give up." Batgirl replied over her earpiece. "You was the one who stopped Nora from freezing Gotham two years ago, you were the one who finally gave Mr. Freeze the piece he always wanted. You have always had the hero in you, I believe in you Elsa, just don't give up, Let it go."

With those words Elsa found the energy and momentum she needed, and with one more scream she released her full power and started freezing the clouds, as the clouds began to freeze the gas that covered Gotham started to dissipate and soon the entire clouds was frozen in ice. Then with the wave of her hands she shattered the clouds destroying them and the fear toxin, clearing the skies.

"Nice work Elsa." Batgirl smiled

"That's my girl!" Black canary sang.

"I underestimated you Elsa," Batman replied when Elsa arrived back on the ground. "You had what it took to be a hero all along."

"Well I appreciate that Bruce , but I don't know if I would have reached my full potential without the help of these four," Elsa turned to the Birds of Prey who smiled at Elsa's recognition. "They showed me how much more I could be. I really don't know if I could have done what I did without them."

"I think you do have what it takes to defend your kingdom after all." Batman responded.

"Good, because Ra's Al Ghul is waiting for her!" Suddenly a assassin spoke up from the rooftop, as the five looked up Elsa gasped as three assassins appeared on the rooftop.

"No!" Elsa cried when she noticed one assassin held a knife up to Anna's throat, one to, Kristoff's, and one to Robin.

"You could have been the greatest leader the league of Shadow's ever had!" Ra's Al Ghul appeared from the shadows drawing his blade and pointed it towards Elsa's direction. "But instead you fell the way of the Batman. So this is your final test Elsa, strike me down, kill me and take my place as the head of Demon's or your family and the Boy Wonder dies where they stand!"

**And we have now reached the final climax. We only have two chapters left then we are done with this story so don't go anywhere. It's not like you CAN go anywhere right now anyway. **


	14. Chapter 14

"Let Elsa's family go Ra's!" Batman growled

"Not until she accepts her fate as the head of demons."

"Not gonna happen."

"I don't think that's your decision to make detective?" Ra's then turned to Elsa "So your highness what will it be? Your family's life for the league?"'

As Elsa pondered her next move Robin started studying his surroundings, despite being wounded he still felt enough strength in himself to fight back. He had a saber to his throat but the assassin's attention seemed more focused on Ra's then him, that would turn out to be a grave mistake.

"This is why you did all of this is it Ra's?" Elsa realized "You freed Scarecrow, used him as your puppet, hoping that him destroying my home would be enough for me to give in and join a madman like you."

"Very smart of you your majesty, but regardless of my actions, everything I do is for the greater good of this planet. Look around you Elsa, the world is full of evil, brother will kill brother just for the fun of it, for nothing more than the motive of the thrill in it. Not me, I kill because it is the only way to save this pathetic world. Imagine a great disaster, millions, no, billions of people wiped out in the matter of days. Those who survive will have no choice but to put their feelings for their fellow man aside to work together to save the planet. Don't you see Elsa? My goal, my dream, is for unity, peace, for a world with no violence, no crime, and the only way to do that is to wipe out the evil and start anew."

Elsa couldn't believe Ra's way of thinking, this man was completely deranged. "Your insane. You think playing God will bring peace to this world? Newsflash, there will always be bad people, even if you wipe out every single person not in your League and start the world over with them there will still be evil. Maybe not eventually, but in time rather in the next generation or the one after the world will find it's way back the same way it is now. Don't you see Ra's? You can't change anything, because that would require taking away people's free will, which you can never do. Your fighting a battle that you will never ever be able to win."

Suddenly, before his captor could expect it Robin grabbed the sword that was to his neck, elbowed his captor in the gut, took out two Wing Dings and tossed then at the other two assassins causing them to drop the swords held to the necks of Anna and Kristoff.

With her family and friend free Elsa could now strike, She created several icicles in the air and shot them at Ra's direction, causing Ra's to have to dodge towards his right to avoid getting struck.

"I will never join you Ra's no matter how many assassins you send my way, no matter how many attacks you take on my home. I will never stoop down to the sadistic level of someone like you."

"If you won't join us," Ra's growled as he took out his sword "Then you will die!" Ra's swung his sword in Elsa's direction. Elsa had to quickly create a sword of ice in order to counter Ra's blade. The two blades quickly made contact, barely avoiding piercing Elsa's skin.

Batman and the Birds of Prey was about to join Elsa in battle but suddenly several assassins appeared and surrounded the masked crime fighters. Taking out his Batarange, Batman lead the attack, tossing his batarange, knocking the sword out of one assassins hand. Then Batman lunged, tackling the assassin to the ground and slamming his head against the ground before turning his attention to another assassin.

The birds followed suit, using her Canary cry Black Canary caused several assassins to be sent into the air scattering in many different directions. With the assassins scattered, the masked crime fighters could now focus on one at a time. Black Canary walked up to a female assassin who was picking herself off the ground. The assassin swung at Black Canary but she easily dodged her swing before kicking the assassin in the face with her heels, knocking her out. A male assassin tried to take Black Canary from behind but she sensed it, grabbed the assassin by the arm, twisted it backwards before turning around and delivering a knee to the crotch, causing him to instantly drop.

Batgirl found herself dodging the swing of a male assassin twice her size. She delivered a punch to the gut but that did little to slow him down. This assassin was big, and all muscles. She wouldn't be able to take him down with just brute strength because he definitely had her beat in that category. Batgirl quickly studied her surroundings. There was a crane right above them, left over for some construction going on for another business.

"That would work." Batgirl said to herself. Dodging another swing from the giant assassin, Batgirl took out some explosive gel, sprayed it on one of her bataranges and threw it towards the crane, once it hit the chain holding the crane it exploded. Batgirl suddenly retreated before the assassin knew what was happening. Seeing the shadow of the crane he turned around and screamed as the crane fell on top of him knocking him out.

Huntress and Katanna both tagged team several assassins wielding weapons. Huntress shot several arrows at one assassin but the female assassin was able to block each one with her sword.

"You think you can beat me with a mere crossbow?" The female assassin laughed "I am way to much trained to go down like that!"

"Than maybe you should get a load of me!" The assassin turned around and saw Katanna lunging at her. The assassin barely had time to block Katanna's strike before Huntress took the opportunity to shoot a arrow behind the assassins knee causing her to scream in pain. Then Katanna spoke a chat in Japanese and took the assassin's soul, trapping her in Soultaker.

"Huntress behind you!" Katanna suddenly screamed Huntress turned around and shot a arrow into the shoulder of another assassin causing him to fall.

"Thanks," Huntress replied before her eyes widened "Katanna behind _you!" _

Katanna turned around and using Soultaker she took another assassin's soul.

"Thanks."

Elsa and Ra's continued to do battle, Elsa created a small blizzard that circled them as the two continued to clash swords.

"Give it up Elsa, there is only one way this is going to end!" Ra's roared "Either you strike me down or I strike _you _down! Either way, the only way you get out of this alive is taking my spot!"

Ra's words only infuriated Elsa more, screaming she created a giant wind that tossed Ra's several feet backwards. Gaining control of himself however Ra's was able to cause himself to land on his feet and his right hand.

"Impressive Queen Elsa!" Ra's chuckled "Your skills are better than I ever dreamed with these powers you could send the entire world into another ice age. I knew you were the perfect choice to be my successor."

"Only it won't happen!" Elsa screamed shooting several more icicles his way. Ra's was able to block several of them with his sword but a couple was able to scrape both his arms causing Ra's to yell at the pain and grab one of his injured arms.

"I'm impressed Elsa, you were able to wound me, but can you finish the job?" Ra's grabbed his sword again and lunged at Elsa, once again Elsa was able to block it with her own sword. The two struggled to gain dominance, but Elsa was soon finding out that Ra's was well more stronger than her, and he was about to overpower her.

"Your skills has improved Elsa, but your strength is your biggest weakness, you cannot overpower me."

"I don't have to!" Elsa screamed as she put her hand on Ra's abdomen and started freezing him, causing him to scream and fall off her. He raised his shirt quickly to see he had a patch of frostbite. Looking at Elsa surprised he was defenseless against her next attack. She created four giant ice walls that trapped him inside but that wasn't all though, as a finishing blow Elsa froze Ra's from the neck down. Once Elsa was insured that Ra's couldn't escape she lowered the four walls and walked up to Ra's.

"You should have killed me," Ra's hissed "All you have done is put a target on your family's back. I will not stop, until you either take my spot or die."

"Your wrong on both statements." Elsa replied "I will not kill you, but you will not be threatening me or my family ever again. Because I am going to ensure you never get out of prison."

"You think a mere prison will hold me? I am the Demon's head!"

"And I am the snow Queen, and what better way to contain a demon, then with ice!"

Elsa then punched Ra's over the back of the head and knocked him out as Batman joined Elsa at her side "I will ensure you that I will have him locked up in the tightest secured prison Elsa where he will not escape."

"He attacked _my _home, he is my prisoner. I will create a ice prison, warm enough to keep him alive, but cold enough to where he won't be strong enough to escape. And if the league tries to free him, I think I have proven I can defend myself pretty well."

"You have," Batman replied "I was wrong about you, you truly do have what it takes to be a hero."

Elsa liked the sound of that. "A hero," Then a idea crossed her mind, "About that?"

**Next chapter wraps everything up, don't go anywhere. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are now, the final chapter. I know it's short but I didn't really have a whole lot to wrap up. This also wasn't my original plan for the ending but after Frozen 2 came out I wanted to make a ending that was similar to the movie. So without further ado, let's wrap this up. **

"Elsa are you sure about this?"

With the Scarecrow's and Ra's crimes both taking place in Arendelle Elsa decided to have both of them imprisoned in Arendelle instead of being sent back to Gotham. Creating a very highly secured prison out of ice, Elsa created a giant snow guard the size of Marshmallow to insure that neither Ra's nor Scarecrow ever tried to escape.

That wasn't what Anna was surprised about though, it was what Elsa did next that caught not just her off guard, but as well as all the masked crime fighters.

"This is my calling Anna, I have sensed it ever since my incident with Mr. Freeze three years ago. My powers, they are a gift to the world, they were given to me thanks to my mother saving my father's life when they were just kids. For years I feared them, but now, now I know that they were given to me to help others, just like my mother helped my father. I can't do that if I'm just sitting on the throne. I can't count on Bruce dropping everything to come here every time trouble arrives. Arendelle needs a hero, it needs me."

"But what about, your position as Queen?"

"That title will belong to you now."

"What?" Anna gasped "But Elsa, I... I don't think I am ready?"

"You are Anna, you are more ready now than you was when I took the throne. You have watched me these past years, learned from me. You know Arendelle better than I do. I shut myself from the world for years, while you learned everything there was about Arendelle. I know you will be the perfect Queen that Arendelle needs."

Anna was still unsure, but Elsa seemed to trust her, nodding she gave Elsa a very tearful hug. "I will not let you down."

"I have no doubt about that."

Breaking the hug Elsa turned to the Birds of Prey, who had joined her along with the Bat Family in the throne room. "If that offer is still open, I would like to accept a position as the newest member of the Birds of Prey."

"Our offers never expire," Tatsu answered.

"Welcome to the team Elsa," Dinah said excited as she hugged their newest member.

"But I do have a few demands."

"Name them," Barbara replied

"I would like for Arendelle to remain my home base of operations. I will join you on missions as long as Arendelle is currently safe. This is my home, and my home comes before anything else."

"Very well, but you still must join us on all Holiday get together's that is a requirement."

"Deal."

"Oh and there is a coronation that requires all new members to skinny dip in the Arctic Ocean," Dinah replied jokingly "But I'm sure you can handle that."  
"Wait you serious?"

"Dinah," Helena elbowed as everyone laughed.

The next day Bruce and Tim was packing up the Batwing as Elsa greeted them to wish them farewell.

"Thank you Bruce, for everything."

"Anytime."

"I know that we have had our disagreements. I can be a bit stubborn when it comes to my home, but you still took the time to help me become the hero that I have become today, even when you was to busy to train me yourself."

"Elsa, you was always a hero, you showed that three years ago in Gotham. I was so concerned about finding Scarecrow and protecting you that I forgot that you never needed my training, everything you needed was inside you all along."

"That may be, but being with the Birds of Prey helped me discover what I had inside me, plus it helped me me find the true calling I was meant for, so thank you."

"Anytime Elsa."

"You will be coming back for Anna's coronation in two weeks right?"

Bruce chuckled "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Bruce kept good his promise, as Elsa stayed perched on the castle steeple, decked out in her ice mech, she watched as Anna's coronation was held outside the castle walls. Bruce and Tim had front row seats to the coronation, only Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa herself cheered louder then them when Anna was crowned Queen.

"I now give you, Queen Anna of Arendelle!"

Anna turned and faced the crowd who all cheered before bowing before her.

"Fellow citizens of Arendelle, we have gone through some very difficult times in the past few years, from economic struggles, to a psychopath gassing our kingdom. But despite all of that Arendelle stood strong thanks to my sister Elsa," Anna turned and pointed to the steeple where Elsa stood. One hand holding onto the steeple, Elsa saluted the crowd. "And now as Elsa steps down to become Arendelle's official protector and savior I promise that I will carry on her duties in a way that will make her proud. You have nothing to fear Arendelle because me and my sister will ensure that Arendelle will thrive, and will always be safe from anything that tries to harm it."

The crowd cheered as Elsa got a message over her earpiece from Barbara.

"What's that? Your saying there is a gang war going on in Gotham between Penguin and Two Face? I'm on my way."

Elsa saluted Anna as she flew off, everyone cheered knowing Elsa was off to do hero work.

"By the way why are they called Penguin and Two face?" Elsa asked over her earpiece "They aren't really a Penguin or a person with two faces right? Because that would be just plain creepy."

Elsa heard Barbara laughing on the other end. "Oh Elsa, there is still a lot I got to teach you."

Elsa couldn't wait to learn them either, because there was no doubt about it. This right here, being a hero, was what she was meant to be.

**And that's all folks. Next up is a Kim Possible story focusing on Shego in what is supposed to be a else worlds origin story for her that I'm sure you will all love. I am planning on finishing my Batgirl saga before officially starting on that but when it is up it's going to be epic. **

**Till then I will see you all later. **


End file.
